


Giving in to You

by TerraCody



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian Pavus finds himself unexpectedly swept up in a relationship with the Iron Bull. But as temptation is Dorian's greatest fear, he finds there is no greater obstacle to their relationship than himself.</p>
<p>Good thing the Bull is patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The Dragon Age series and its characters are the property of BioWare and EA. This is my contribution to the already existing fanfiction pool of Dorian and Iron Bull’s relationship. However I also wanted to take an opportunity to get inside Dorian’s head, as Dorian is my favorite character in this game. You’ve seen enough tags on this fanfic to understand the content, but I did want to give a foreword warning that the structure of the fanfic is designed the way I’ve played the game. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

* * *

 

**_“Greetings, Dorian. It_ ** **is _Dorian, isn’t it? For a moment, I mistook you for your father.”_**

Both Blackwall and The Iron Bull had responded to the Nightmare’s taunts with rigid bravado and tranquil fury. Dorian however did not feel afraid of an unseen enemy with a guttural voice. So when it was _his_ turn to be the subject of the demon’s taunts, he gave a toss of a head and responded with nonchalance. “Rather uncalled for.”

The sudden laughter that vibrated through the air startled the entire party, including Hawke and Stroud. Dorian looked to the Inquisitor and saw that she was staring at him. He responded to her look with a smile and a shrug.

There was no use becoming afraid in the Fade. After all a menacing creature appropriately named _Nightmare_ obviously fed upon any fear they would feel. So Dorian instead relied on his greatest defense—other than his charm and dashing good looks, of course. Instead, he tread with his companions through the Fade with his usual flippant attitude, seemingly unfazed by the chaos surrounding them.

Until…

Dorian saw the cemetery around the corner, and almost questioned the logic of there being a cemetery in the middle of the blighted _Fade_. But they were following the Inquisitor’s lead, after all. The Divine herself—or whatever it was they were following—was just ahead, but Inquisitor Trevelyan always had a knack for being sidetracked while she went out of her way helping anyone or any _thing_ that needed help. In this particular case they had found writings by a Gray Warden, and the wisp lingering seemed to be looking for something. That something appeared to be in the graveyard ahead of them.

Evelyn found what she was looking for—a rather large vial of blood—on one of the tombstones in the center row. Dorian barely gave a glance at the tombstones around them until he noticed that Blackwall had gone frigid and was staring at a small tombstone directly in front of the entrance of the graveyard. Curious against his will, Dorian crept up behind him to see what had spooked Blackwall. What Dorian read on the stone before them did indeed give him pause.

_Blackwall: Himself_.

Dorian blinked, and quickly looked at the Gray Warden in question. The older man was most certainly alive so it was obvious that this tombstone was merely symbolic and yet another scare tactic. He looked to his right and saw Iron Bull standing in front of the tombstone at the end of the line, his large body also stiff and his jaw locked in a snarl. Dorian, however, thought better than to look and see what had put the Qunari on edge. He was, after all, more prone to trade verbal barbs with the beastly man than pleasantries.

So instead he walked through the graveyard, recognizing the names of all of their companions on the tombstones. _Cole: Despair. Solas: Dying Alone. Vivienne: Irrelevance._ He involuntarily snorted at _that_ one, but it was fairly easy to see the meaning of the names on the tombstones, and what their epitaphs signified.

_Ah. These must be our greatest fears._

Dorian found _his_ tombstone in the very back row, sandwiched between Sera and Cassandra’s. He didn’t read the surface yet, but silently lamented the tiny stone that had been selected for him, compared to the handsome tombstone Cassandra had been given, easily towering over every single tombstone in the graveyard. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Evelyn was also uneased by the graveyard, even though her name was nowhere to be found. He was touched that his best friend was distressed by seeing her companions symbolically laid to rest in this wretched place, and Dorian knew once more that he had to lighten the situation. “I wouldn’t worry too much,” he said with his usual confident flair, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t think this means that we’re dead. After all, look at this pathetic rock.” He turned to face the tombstone in question. “There is no way I would ever allow myself to be buried beneath such a tacky—” his voice trailed off slowly as he finally took in the epitaph etched underneath his name.

_Dorian: Temptation._

His throat abruptly went dry, and his arms dropped to his sides. His face suddenly felt hot, and he began feeling light-headed. The shame he’d thought he’d long-since buried bubbled to the surface of his subconscious. It was such a simple word, and yet seeing it paired with his name frightened him deeply.

Such a simple vice, wasn’t it? Being tempted was easy. The temptation of power, the temptation of sex—Dorian was well-acquainted with it. Yet he prided himself on his self-control, and being able to hold steadfast to his dignity while so many others he’d known had faltered. Giving in to blood magic, fucking someone you shouldn’t have tangled with—both had grave consequences and Dorian had abstained. Well, even _he_ couldn’t abstain from sex, but he always held a measure of control and kept a good emotional distance with his partners. He’d bent over for partners and he’d dominated partners, but he was always— _always_ —in control. He would not give in—he could _never_ give in.

_“He would have said yes.”_

Cole’s words suddenly flooded his mind, and anger snapped through Dorian quickly. Before he could himself he planted his foot _hard_ on the surface of the tombstone, kicking it over. But the effects were immediate, and pain shot straight up his leg and hummed through his body. Dorian let out a long string of Tevene curse words and hopped around on one foot, holding his hurt foot with both hands. After a minute or so of this the pain ebbed off enough for him to set his foot down. But the pain still tingled and he hissed sharply. He gave the overturned gravestone one final glare before turning around.

Everyone was staring at him in shock. The Inquisitor, Stroud, Hawke—even _Blackwall_ looked utterly surprised by his outburst. Dorian didn’t dare glance in Iron Bull’s direction, and tried to regain some of his dignity by brushing himself off. “Sorry. That was rather undignified.”

“Dorian.” Evelyn didn’t approach him, but Dorian saw the sorrow in her bright green eyes that made him want to rush to her side and hug her and cry.

Instead, he forced a smile and walked up to her. He fixed the collar of her battlemage armor and brushed off her shoulders. “Don’t look at me like that, Evie. Your face will freeze like that, and _then_ what will Cullen think?” he tucked strands of her dark red hair behind her ears.

Evelyn choked on a laugh, and she smiled at him. Dorian’s own smile became more relaxed and he slid an arm around her shoulders. “Well, we found what we were looking for. Let’s be on our way then, shall we?”

Nobody argued this point, and Dorian steered Evelyn towards the exit. Unable to help himself, however, he spared a glanced over his shoulder.

His tombstone was standing straight up once more.

It didn’t surprise him, not in the slightest. After all it _did_ display his greatest fear, and the Nightmare would only want to feed into his shame by bringing it to everybody’s attention. Although he was fairly certain his outburst had done more to bring it to everybody’s attention, as a couple of the people in their party lingered to read what his epitaph said.

Including Iron Bull.

Dorian didn’t know why, but seeing the Qunari read his greatest weakness on display caused a surge of anger to flood through him. _Well if he’s going to play THAT game, then I’m going to indulge too!_ He left Evelyn’s side and marched over to the final grave in the front row, just to see what spooked that beast the most.

_Iron Bull: Madness._

And unsurprisingly, Dorian got no satisfaction out of seeing Iron Bull’s greatest fear because it didn’t seem like a fear one should be ashamed of. In fact it seemed to be a rather _rational_ fear for the Qunari to have ever since he became a Tal-Vashoth. He huffed and hurried back to the Inquisitor’s side, wanting to be rid of the Fade and his embarrassment once and for all.

Luckily, what lurked beyond did indeed cause his outburst to disappear from everyone’s minds. The sacrifice of the Divine… _thing_ , their fight with the Nightmare itself, and Stroud’s heroic sacrifice to ensure their escape. Compared to all of this, Dorian’s behavior regarding facing the shame of his greatest fear was all but forgotten.

Yet Dorian didn’t forget…and he wasn’t the only one.

* * *

 

Even after several weeks had passed, the experience of facing his fear—and the implication that the fear might _kill_ him—hung in Dorian’s mind. It was easier to forget it when he was kept busy (and Evelyn very often chose him as a traveling companion on her quests), but when left idle trying to research, his mind kept wandering back to that accursed tombstone.

He shuddered at the mere thought of the word, and braced his hands on the basin in his room. He splashed the cold water on his face, and the chill helped to clear his mind slightly. He dabbed at his face with a towel and lifted his head. He regretted it immediately as his eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. He was pale, and his eyes looked haunted… _defeated_ , even. He swallowed thickly and tried to focus on the dread filling his being, but there was another sensation that lingered that was stronger. It caused his body temperature to rise and his body clenched in anticipation. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling. He’d always succeeded before, but now…

Dorian stared at his reflection for a long moment, and set the towel down. “You can’t do this,” he told the reflection. “You’re stronger than this. You’ve always been stronger than this, Dorian. Y-You…”

He dipped his head and sighed deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. Finally, he released the basin and turned to get ready. Night had fallen and there was no moon in the sky, making the darkness outside almost ominous. But he wasn’t getting ready for bed. No, he…

He checked the shiny buckles of his outfit to make sure everyone looked perfect and not out of place. Then he ruffled through his bedside drawer and found his cologne. It was a subtly sweet scent that had made him desperately homesick, but it’d definitely been worth the amount of money he’d spent on it. He didn’t pour it all over himself though, since he’d just come from the baths. Instead he simply dabbed the nicely scented liquid onto his wrists and a light smear on his nape. Then he set it aside and reached for a bottle of his equally atrociously expensive lotion and lathered it on his hands. It was also very slightly scented, and it complimented the cologne quite nicely. After he was finished with this task, he looked himself over and laughed shortly.

_I don’t really look any different, but there’s no way he would miss the amount of care I’ve given to myself at this time of night. I’m going to look like an offering…perhaps I am._

It’d been unavoidable, especially since the Fade. Evelyn liked his company, but she also liked The Iron Bull’s company and Dorian found himself forced to share his company with the other man. And because they walked such great distances, there was plenty of time for them to have conversation. It wasn’t anything new, they had conversed before. But somehow—somehow the tone of their conversations had changed. Somehow Bull no longer spoke to him or looked at him as an enemy. The verbal barbs faded and the words became… _suggestive_. To the point where he was blatantly coming on to Dorian.

_“That’s right. These big, muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip. I’d pin you down, and as you gripped my horns…I. Would. Conquer. You.”_

He was utterly shameless to blurt something out like that in public, and Dorian remembered just standing there gaping at him. Out of the corner of his eye he’d seen Cassandra actually drop her shield in shock, but he didn’t see the Inquisitor and he didn’t _want_ to see her reaction. Luckily the conversation quickly dropped when Bull realized that Dorian’s insults hadn’t been an invitation, but then they flared up again, just the day before, where _once again_ Bull shamelessly propositioned him in front of everyone.

It was aggravating and frustrating because Dorian knew that he hadn’t been flirting with Bull this whole time. He knew that there was nothing underneath the insults he’d thrown at the lummox.

Or at least he _thought_ he knew. It was impossible to tell if Bull was sincerely trying to seduce him or if Bull was using his Ben-Hassrath training to fuck around with his head (because even though Bull was no longer with the Qun, Dorian wouldn’t have put it past Bull to pull such hijinks with a Tevinter Altus). But Dorian had honestly thought that the venom in his insults towards the Tal-Vashoth had been sincere.

Yet now…now Dorian wasn’t so sure. Even now while he struggled with himself to go and allow himself to be ravaged by Bull, his blood was pumping and he was feeling the familiar sensation of arousal start to edge into his being. He didn’t want to think he was _attracted_ to that beast, but he groaned quietly and his body ached with longing just at the mere thought of him, and the memory of the husky sound of his voice. The way he could feel Bull’s gaze pierce through his body whenever he walked behind Dorian, blatantly undressing him with his eye.

Dorian had heard the stories, and he reflected upon them as he sat down on his bed. Ladies and men (and even a _Chantry sister_ , for Maker’s sake!) had spread tales of their passionate nights with the Bull. And while Dorian was amazed that the Bull had amassed so many lovers across Haven and then later Skyhold, one fact had remained consistent with all the gossip he’d heard. That despite his brutish appearance, the Iron Bull was apparently a very talented and _considerate_ lover, so much so that many of his conquests kept going back for more.

It was shocking, yes, and it only made Dorian feel worse. Sleeping with the Bull, fulfilling this ache inside his body—it was temptation, all of it. He didn’t think Bull would be inconsiderate with him in bed because of the fact that they were supposed to be natural enemies. No—he was fairly certain that Bull would give him everything he wanted in bed. But that didn’t make Dorian feel better, far from it. Sleeping with the Bull was an absolutely _bad_ idea, and it would unravel his self-control and everything he’d built up around himself.

_It almost feel like he’s been tempting me since the beginning, and he’s increased it more since the Fade. He knows—he knows how such things make me feel and yet he’s completely outspoken about his apparent desire to fuck me. He’s tempting me and I feel so tempted and I want to give in, I want to give in, but I know there’s so much for me to lose if I **do** give in! For if I’m so easily tempted by that brute, what else would I be capable of? What else would I do to fulfill these selfish desires that I have? If I can’t remain strong when a Qunari offers me sex, how am I supposed to remain strong for everything else that I may face?_

Dorian let out a sharp breath, and opened his eyes. “This is a mistake,” he said softly.

But he didn’t stop himself from leaving his bed and departing his room.

* * *

 

Herald’s Rest was still filled with people when Dorian arrived. He could hear the Chargers shouting out the lyrics of their song. A quick glance around the tavern and he sighed shortly with relief when he didn’t catch any redheads within the tavern. Evelyn was absent, which was fine because he didn’t want her to see him do what he was about to do.

Dorian glanced in the direction of where the Chargers had gathered, but instead of approaching them he headed straight for the counter. Conversations around him abruptly silenced, and he heard a grumble or two about the “bloody Vint”. But he was so used to those comments that it didn’t bother him.

Although he _had_ noticed they’d increased in frequently the more time Evelyn spent with him. It had many people convinced that he’d used blood magic to manipulate the mind of the Herald of Andraste to do his bidding. Never mind the fact that Dorian had never used blood magic, or that all they did was simply talk and hang out together. He’d even convinced Evie to shred the ridiculous pajama outfit Josephine had given her and to wear softer colors more appealing to the eye—blue to compliment her hair and white to bring out her complexion. It’d certainly worked to get Cullen’s attention towards the Inquisitor, at least.

_If I **were** inclined to do blood magic, I would never use it on her—except maybe to keep her away from this place tonight._

“What do you want?” Cabot asked from behind the counter, but not unkindly.

“My usual,” Dorian said, counting out the gold coins and setting them into Cabot’s hand. His ‘usual’ was Fereldan beer, but he wouldn’t dare say the two words together out loud where everyone could hear him. “And also a round of drinks for the Chargers.” he poured out the remainder of his wallet, spilling gold coins onto the counter.

Cabot only glanced at the coins briefly before looking back at Dorian. “You’re going to need more money than that, Vint.” Again, his words were not unkind but rather very matter-of-fact.

Dorian scoffed, and pulled out his hidden coin purse from an inside pocket of his shirt and tossed that amongst the coins. “Will that do?”

Cabot took his time to count the money, and was generous enough to return some of the change to Dorian before whistling. “Ginny, get a round ready for the Chargers!”

The Chargers cheered rather rambunctiously in response. Dorian quickly swallowed the Fereldan beer in one gulp and glared at Cabot. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Cabot answered bluntly.

Dorian paid for another beer but drank it slowly this time. He glanced towards the Chargers. One of them—Stitches—was in a rather passionate embrace with Ginny. Both seemed completely unabashed by having an audience. Krem looked so smashed that he was swaying in his seat. In fact _all_ of them were quite drunk with the exception of Grim, who was sitting on the floor calmly chugging his beer.

But he couldn’t see Iron Bull, surprisingly.

Dorian finished his second cup, and was pleased to feel the familiar sensation of an alcoholic buzz in his head. He wasn’t drunk enough to the point that he’d lost control of his motor functions but he could feel himself loosen up and relax. The alcohol released the tension he was feeling in his shoulders and it was slowly, slowly drowning out the dread he was feeling while nursing the desire he’d denied himself into fruition. His thoughts became less of _“You can’t do this, you shouldn’t do this”_ and more of _“You need this, this is okay”._ With the latter becoming much louder than the former, he started mustering up the courage follow through with what he was about to do.

Someone suddenly slid into the seat beside him at the bar. Dorian tensed slightly, but did not move away when Iron Bull leaned in close to him. “Thanks for the free beer.”

“Don’t mention it,” Dorian said lazily. He didn’t look at Bull and pretended not to notice the way Bull’s body tensed up when he caught a whiff of Dorian’s cologne.

“Not that I’m complaining, but is there a reason you treated my boys to free beer?” Bull asked, signaling to Cabot for a fresh glass.

Dorian shrugged, taking another long drink of his own beer. Bull was sitting very close to him, so close that he could smell the Qunari’s body odor. It was shocking how not even a month ago the Bull’s smell physically repulsed him. Now the scent—metallic, feral, very _masculine_ —was making his mouth water. This thought along made him gulp his beer a little harder, and he coughed as he slammed the mug down.

“Hey, take it easy,” Bull reprimanded him in a soft tone. “If you’re spending good money on it, take the time to enjoy it.”

Dorian coughed harshly and cleared his throat, tugging at his collar slightly. “I’ve got plenty of time to enjoy it.” He flushed as he realized he enunciated the word _enjoy_ and ducked his head.

“So you do,” Bull said idly, seemingly not noticing Dorian’s change of tone. He gulped down his beer, but he continued to watch Dorian. Dorian looked up and met his gaze, and his mouth abruptly went dry. There was an underlining concern in Bull’s eye, but…but the eye was clouding ever so slightly. The gaze was becoming heated, and it didn’t falter when Dorian gaped back at him.

_He knows. He knows why I’m here._

Dorian looked away and hoisted his cup up again. _Kaffas, am I really going to do this?_ He drank heavily from his cup again.

“You know.” Bull had leaned in close and was speak to him just above a whisper. “It would really do you some good to loosen up.”

Dorian lowered his cup, mentally noting that it was nearly empty. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“Well…” Bull looked him over. Oh Maker, Dorian could feel his gaze crawling over his body. It was heavy and hot and his stomach squirmed. He parted his legs slightly as he felt slight discomfort in his lower body, but his pulse quickened even more when Bull inhaled very slightly again. With their close proximity it was very obvious that he was blatantly _smelling_ him.

_…I want this. Oh Maker, I want this._

Cabot had thankfully moved down the bar to chat up some patrons, and Dorian let out a shaky breath. He finished his beer as Bull finally continued. “I think I can give you some ideas on how to loosen up.”

Maker’s Breath, he was shameless. But Dorian knew by his pounding heart and the heat sweeping his body that he wasn’t at all embarrassed by him. He laughed shortly and pushed his cup away. “I’m sure you do.”

He didn’t know what else to say, so he stood up from the bar and braced a hand on his stool to steady his standing. “You all right?” Bull asked him.

“Quite,” Dorian breathed out. “I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“You’re still pretty intoxicated, though.”

Dorian forced a smile at him. “That was my intention.”

Bull didn’t say anything more, and Dorian steered himself towards the door. Luckily he really wasn’t so drunk that he was stumbling, but the world still seemed a little dizzy as he walked out into the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for teasing you with all those tags and not delivering in this chapter. But you won't have to wait long, I promise.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I was mistaken. There's going to be more than two chapters. I realized this about 50% of the way through this chapter. But I hope you don't mind.
> 
> In this chapter, I deliver on the promises made in the tags. :)

Chapter Two

* * *

After leaving the Herald’s Rest, Dorian realized he didn’t exactly have this planned out. Even in his slightly inebriated state he was far too embarrassed to come out and tell the Iron Bull that he wanted him. That he’d gotten himself tipsy just to work up the nerve to even _respond_ to the blatant seduction.

But even at that moment, as he inhaled the night air, self-doubt plagued him. Away from the Bull and away from the alcohol, the dread he’d been trying to drown out began to flare up once more. _You can’t do this. Just go to bed and sleep this off. Don’t take this any further._

When Dorian finally moved however, he deliberately turned himself to the right, rather than to the left, and headed towards the stone steps that led up to the barracks. It probably wasn’t a good idea to navigate stairs in his current state, but he held onto the stone rail with both hands and started climbing. Inwardly, he knew he’d gone in the wrong direction. His bedroom was on the other side of Skyhold and not up this flight of stairs. His heart pounded and he felt slightly embarrassed at what he was doing, but it didn’t stop him from continuing his climb.

This was foolish, of course. Why would The Iron Bull come outside and climb up this flight of stairs to his room when he could just take the stairs inside the tavern? But Dorian knew there was no way _he_ was going to make that climb up to Bull’s room in front of all the patrons in the tavern—plus the Chargers and Sera and even _Cole_ —so this slight isolation made him feel less embarrassed. Even as he wondered how things were going to possibly move forward at this point.

At the top step Dorian turned to sit down…and he realized that he’d been followed.

“Hey.” Iron Bull was only three steps below him and still managed to have a bigger presence than him.

“Hey,” Dorian replied, leaning his elbow against the rail.

“Your room isn’t over here.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“But mine is.”

“I know.” Dorian shifted his body so that he was leaning against the rail. He was glad for the presence of the alcohol in his bloodstream because he didn’t think he would otherwise be able to meet Bull’s very intense gaze.

Bull didn’t reply to Dorian’s comment, but instead finished climbing the steps and moving to stand directly in front of him. There wasn’t a moon in the sky but the stars still gave slight luminesce to their surroundings. They reflected off the buckles of Dorian’s outfit, and he was inwardly pleased by how much attention it gave. He tilted his head back to look up at Bull, but he arched his neck in such a way that exposed his throat and spread his thighs slightly. It was an open invitation, and Dorian’s breath grew heavier as he stood there…and waited.

Bull reached out, a thick arm wrapping around Dorian’s body, and pulled Dorian up against him. Bull’s body heat radiated off of him, and Dorian gasped slightly as he felt his thick erection pressing against his stomach. He didn’t shove Bull away but he did raise his hands slightly. Their eyes locked as Dorian carefully settled his hands on Bull’s forearms.

Bull let him go then, and took a step back. With a slight inclination of his head he directed Dorian to follow him. Dorian complied, rounding the stairs towards the room the Bull had claimed as his own. His heart pounded in his throat, and one last time he tried to warn himself against this. _You can’t do this, you can’t! Is a romp in the sheets worth losing everything you’ve built around yourself?!_

Bull reached the door first, but turned to face Dorian fully. He opened the door behind himself and walked backwards inside. Dorian inhaled and blinked slowly, and silenced the doubt and dread he was feeling and slowly followed him inside. It was a bedroom in shambles; there was a large hole in the ceiling in the far corner, and debris was strewn all over the floor. Furniture was overturned—only the large bed in the center of the room was untouched, but even that was at a cockeyed angle. Dorian arched an eyebrow when he caught sight of the small axe embedded in of the footboard’s post, but then Bull shifted and drew Dorian’s attention back to him.

Dorian crossed the threshold, and Bull closed the door sharply behind him. The loud bang it made startled Dorian briefly, but then Bull’s hands were on him again. He found himself hoisted up, feet rising off the floor, and his mouth was crushed under the most brutally possessive kiss he’d ever experienced in his life. Bull kissed him like he was trying to suck his soul out; firm and commanding, tongue stabbing deep into mouth and large hand cupping the back of his head surprisingly gentle. Dorian was too stunned to react at first; all they had done was kiss but his body suddenly felt warm and began to tingle. Bull was definitely good at this—when his mouth moved in a way that made Dorian’s pulse jump and groan involuntarily, he repeated the gesture again and again. Soon Dorian was digging his fingers into his shoulders, returning the kiss fiercely even as he became light-headed.

The Bull suddenly broke the kiss and Dorian gulped for air. Bull set him down on his feet and swayed, leaning against the larger body for support. His knees had turned to jelly—how was this possible? Being kissed senseless only occurred in romance novels, didn’t it?

_It must be the alcohol._

“You okay?” there was a slight hint of concern in Bull’s voice, even as he leaned down to plant quick kisses against the side of Dorian’s face, down his throat.

Dorian tried to respond, but a sharp gasp came out instead when Bull’s lips met a stretch of muscle on his neck that made his legs tremble. His knees almost buckled underneath him, but Bull kept him steady and heaved him up. “I got you.”

The doubt, the dread—the _shame_ that had plagued Dorian was disappearing from his mind with each brush of Bull’s hands on his body, the taste of his kisses and his skin. Bull leaned over, jerking the buckles off his top and pulling his shirt down while Dorian’s mouth explored his neck, his shoulder, sucking on the skin. It was so surprising that he found the taste of this hard skin so intoxicating, when not too long ago he’d been revolted by Bull’s body odor. Yet now he was running his tongue on this same skin without a care. Bull sank down to his knees before him and Dorian found his neck arching slightly, half-lidded eyes staring out into the night sky through the hole in the ceiling. Bull pulled his shirt down further, the fabric pinning Dorian’s arms to his sides as he licked at Dorian’s navel. The proximity of that mouth on his body made his heart pound harder, and heat pooled into his groin in anticipation. He was close, very close…

But the Bull didn’t move down. Both hands instead kept Dorian’s shirt bunched up at his wrists as he stood, licking a hot trail straight up Dorian’s body. Dorian gave a full body shudder, and let out a harsh gasp as that tongue slowly ran up over one of his nipples before the mouth engulfed it completely. “Ha!” he gasped, jerking slightly. The stimulation of that nub, rolling around in Bull’s mouth, caused statics of pleasure to hum through Dorian’s body. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together. Involuntary moans rumbled from his throat, sounding muted and desperate inside his closed mouth. The Bull’s teeth grazed around the nipple and there was a short spike of fear in the pit of Dorian’s stomach. But it was only temporary, and his mouth wider around it, sucking the areola inside.

The soft pang of fear had caused his pulse to spike even more, and Dorian was mortified to find that the heat in his body was rising in response as well. He lower his head as the Bull finally released the sensitive nub from his mouth, leaving it large and reddened. Dorian however was unable to keep up his silence as the Bull attacked the other nipple, the surprise motion causing him to gasp again, following by several short and harsh groans. He tried to raise his hands—he wanted to grab at the larger body. But Iron Bull kept his shirt bunched at his sides, pinning his arms down. His knees were trembling and blood was slowly pooling into his groin. Bull was pressed hard against his body so there was no way he could miss feeling Dorian’s cock thicken against his torso. Without realizing it he began to rub himself against the Bull, groaning from the wonderful friction his motions created in junction with the motions of Bull’s mouth on his body.

But then Bull released him once more, and Dorian squawked as he felt Bull touch his shoulder and push him backwards onto the bed. Feeling rather indignant Dorian quickly sat up but the alcohol and the arousal made him dizzy and it gave him pause.

Meanwhile, Bull had knelt back down on the floor, and his large hands were pulling Dorian’s boots off. He lifted one of Dorian’s legs and rested the heel on his broad shoulder. “I hope you know what you’re getting into, Dorian.”

Dorian stared at him blankly for a long moment. After all of the propositioning and their actions up to this point, it seemed completely odd for Bull to suddenly bring things to a halt. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here,” he responded heatedly.

Bull held his gaze as he kissed Dorian’s ankle. The skin felt sensitive under his mouth and Dorian leaned back on his elbows, his breathing shallow. Sweet Maker, how was the Bull able to invoke all these feelings inside him with such slight gestures? Maybe the alcohol was making his body more sensitive than normal. Or maybe it’d just been too long since he’d taken a partner to bed.

“Are you sure about that?” Bull asked him, releasing his leg and setting it back down.

Dorian took the opportunity to shrug off his shirt and toss it aside. “Yes.”

Iron Bull suddenly surged up, and Dorian gasped in alarm as he suddenly found himself flat on his back and his arms pinned over his head on the bed in one of Bull’s massive hands. Dorian looked up at where his wrists were held and he tested the hold by struggling slightly. He saw his elbows flex, but his hands didn’t move at all.

“ _This_ is what you should expect,” the Bull said, his voice low and husky. Dorian looked back at him and watched as Bull swung his leg over the other side of Dorian’s body, fully kneeling over him. He was exerting his dominance over Dorian, and Dorian was shocked by the erotic thrill that was simmering within him. Bull had him pinned and trapped and the knowledge of this aroused him, but knowing that it _did_ arouse him caused the shame and dread to flare up once more. He looked back up at his hands, not wanting to look Bull in the eye, and he caught sight of the axe once more.

The close proximity of the weapon diminished some of the arousal he was feeling and the other negative feelings grew greater. _I’ve just bared myself to this man, this beast who not too long ago probably would’ve easily killed if he wanted. What on earth was I thinking, giving into this foolish carnal desire?_

But nothing escaped Bull’s attention, and he followed Dorian gaze. With a fluid motion he released Dorian’s hands and yanked the axe out of the post. Dorian swallowed thickly, but another wave of shame filled him as the Bull shoved the weapon underneath the bed. If the Bull had been looking to hurt him, he would’ve done so long before this moment.

“As I was saying.” Dorian hadn’t lowered his hands, despite his apprehension, and Bull pressed his hand to them once more. He didn’t hover directly over Dorian’s body this time, but he did lean down so that he was looking Dorian in the eye. “This is what you should expect from me. If you don’t want this, tell me now.” His free hand slid straight down Dorian’s body, the tips of his fingers finding Dorian’s waistband. Unable to help himself Dorian squirmed, trying to get those fingers to travel lower. But Bull leaned in closer, so close that if Dorian reached up they would be kissing. “Tell me this was a mistake, and it ends here. Understood?”

Bull was offering him a way out. Dorian was ashamed even more now because he’d wanted the excuses to get out of this and say it was a mistake. That the alcohol was playing tricks on him. But his body was hot and aching and despite the dread, despite the shame and everything else, he didn’t _want_ this to end. His breath was ragged and short, and he blinked but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the Bull.

He licked his lips, and he whispered so low that he almost didn’t hear his own voice. “I want this.” Then he tore his gaze away and shut his eyes. _You’re such a damned fool…_

Bull didn’t waste his time. He slid his hand down until he was cupping Dorian’s erection in his hand. He rotated his palm, massaging him through the fabric of his pants as his fingers pressed down on Dorian’s balls. With his eyes closed, Dorian’s focus was almost entirely on the delicious sensation between his legs and he spread them wider, arching his head back. He opened his mouth, unable to make a sound for a few moments as his rolled his hips, matching the rotation of the Bull’s hands. The Bull’s finger then moved up, stroking the tubular flesh on either side, creating even more wonderful friction of the fabric rubbing against his skin, and Dorian moaned loudly. The sound echoed the room however, and he pressed his lips together once more. “Hmm! Mmmm…”

The Bull’s hand moved back up once more, quickly undoing the buckles of Dorian’s pants and yanking them down slightly, exposing his glistening erection to the dim light of the room. He flushed when he heard the Bull’s rumble of appreciation at the sight of the flesh, and the heat in his skin rose even more when Bull grabbed the thick cock and began pumping him. He was no longer moving slowly, but the quick motions of his roughly calloused hand caused bubbles of warm pleasure to surge in Dorian abdomen. He couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making anymore, and he thrust up into that tight hand. The Bull quickly moved to mimics his thrusts, stroking in a downward motion towards the base than upwards towards the tip. Dorian had had previous bedfellows jerk him off before but never like _this_. The downward motion felt like a pressuring stimulant to his groin and he shivered as the pressure grew and grew.

The Bull leaned over him watching his face and whispering to his cheek. “Don’t jerk up so hard, roll your hips a little— _there_ , just like that.” He moaned and kissed Dorian on his cheek as he followed the command. Dorian felt his eyes cross as bright flashes erupted from behind his eyelids and the familiar pooling sensation in his groin began to consume. It was strong, so very intense, nothing like what he’d experienced before and _this_ was from just a simple hand job. He slowed down slightly, unable to handle it even as his body protested and ached sharply in response. He panted as he settled his hips back on the bed, even as his erection sat hotly on his stomach.

Bull noticed (because of _course_ he did), and immediate stopped the motions. Dorian groaned, pitifully, painfully aroused and cursing himself for deny himself the relief he craved. But Bull moved down his body and grabbed his thighs, rotating him around so that his head was pointing towards the pillows. Then with one fluid motion he jerked his pants off, leaving Dorian naked and exposed on the bed. Bull yanked off his own harness and his belt, throwing them aside, but he left his awful slacks on. Dorian tried to speak but then the Bull grabbed his legs once more and hoisted him up. Dorian yelped as his lower body was pulled up until only his head and shoulders rested on the bed. The Bull grabbed both pillows from the top and fitted them underneath Dorian’s head, giving him a measure of comfort and leverage. Bull wrapped his arms around Dorian’s waist, and Dorian’s thighs rested on his shoulders, as he leaned down and swallowed Dorian’s cock in his mouth.

Dorian jerked, but he was caught in the Bull’s hold and couldn’t move. He moaned sharply, _loudly_ , as that mouth swallowed and squeezed, thick tongue licking up and down the length. He drew out slightly, but only enough so that his mouth covered the tip, and he flicked his tongue rapidly over the sensitive slit at the end. From this angle Dorian could look nowhere than up, at Bull’s head bobbing up and down over his erection, so he slapped his hands over his eyes. But it didn’t shut up the agonizing pleasure pulsating from his lower body, or the moans ripping from his mouth. “Fuck, fuck…Maker, _ohhhh_ …”

The familiar sensation of his release returned, but this time Dorian couldn’t stop it from happening. His cock twitched and jumped in Bull’s mouth and he convulsed as he shouted loudly, swearing in Tevene and jerking his hips sharply as spilled himself in Bull’s mouth. Bull didn’t even pause, swallowing his cum and one hand cupping and rubbing his balls as though to prolong the pleasure even more. Dorian let out a soft whine and shivered, dropping his hands from his eyes and he panted for breath. His heart was hammering and a slight chill settled over his skin, but his body still felt so warm. And he knew—he knew it wasn’t over yet.

And he was right. No sooner did his body settle did Bull’s mouth travel lower, and Dorian bucked as that tongue slithered its way down between his cheeks and was suddenly pressing over his hole. “Wait, n—” he tried to protest, but the protest died in his throat as his body was swept up once more as his mouth sucked at him and licked at the sensitive opening. This time his fingers found the Bull’s thighs and he dug in, arching his head back and unable to hide the sounds in his throat. _This_ was new to him, as neither he nor his previous partners had ever been inclined to partake in rimming. Maybe it was part of the self-control he’d prided himself with? Whatever had caused him to _not_ try it before, the Bull clearly had practiced with it and Dorian couldn’t be gladder.

But soon the tongue was replaced by a finger, and the Bull’s saliva was a temporarily nice lubricant as his index finger massaged his opening, coaxing the tight muscle into relaxing. Dorian groaned in protest as the hand dropped away, but the Bull’s mouth was once again on him as he fiddled with something in his pocket. Unable to help himself, Dorian sat up slightly and caught sight of a bottle before it disappeared behind his own body.

 _He…He had that in his pocket? So he did know? He knew I would come to him tonight? Was I really **that** transparent?!_ He felt humiliated, but the feeling quickly faded when he felt the tickle of the oil on his sensitive skin and he shuddered, laying back down and waiting for what was to come. The oil itself was unscented, which Dorian was fine with. It wouldn’t clash with the cologne he was currently wearing, though the sweet scent was being consumed by Dorian’s sweat, and even the smell of the Bull’s body.

The thick finger returned, massaging the opening, and Dorian gasped as it slipped inside. The digit was oiled as well, and Dorian tried to keep relaxed and to not clench as the finger retreated and then thrusted back inside, pushing in deeper than before. He repeated the motion again and again, pushing in as deep as it would go and moving a little quicker with each stroke. The rubbing sensation felt wonderful, though he felt a slight burning pain with it. It had really been far too long since he’d done this, but he bore down and didn’t protest. Especially when he felt a slight brush inside that made his thighs tremble and his cock twitch. He gasped and leaned up slightly, seeking more of that stimulation.

The Bull said nothing, but lowered his body down until he was sitting in Bull’s lap. His middle finger joined the first and thrusted inside, this time pressing down deliberately on that wonderful spot inside him. The slight burning pain intensified slightly, but it was drowned out by the shockwaves of pleasure humming though his body. Dorian fell back against the pillows and moaned so loudly that the sound brought some awareness back to him, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Even in the dimness of the room he could see everything. He saw the Bull’s face, heated by lust and brow furrowed in concentration. And he saw the Bull’s arm move faster as he picked up the pace thrusting his fingers into his body, rotating and spreading him and hitting that spot inside of him that made his cock glisten with precum. It still burned but Dorian was horrified to find that the pain didn’t even bother him—no, it only seemed to _enhance_ this other sensations he feeling. Even as he couldn’t stop himself from huffing and moaning, his half-lidded eyes looked at Bull incredulously. _W…What is he doing to my body? I-I’ve never been turned on by physical discomfort before, but he—_

“AH!” Dorian jerked and arched his head back, the thoughts dissolving away as a third finger joined him and started fucking him at higher frequency. At the same time Bull reached for Dorian’s erection again and started stroking him in time with the motions of his fingers, stroking him from the tip to the base and back up again. Dorian grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and squirmed and groaned, helpless under this assault on his senses. Bull was spreading him wide, much wider than what he was used to, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His legs squeezed around the larger body, wanting the teasing to end once and for all but still craving it at the same time.

“Yes.” Bull’s voice was low, Dorian didn’t miss the obvious lust in his voice. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Dorian’s body and quickly kicked off his pants. “I’ve wait long enough for this. I think we both have.”

Dorian didn’t respond to his statement, but blinked with shock when he saw the sheer size and volume of Bull’s erection as the Qunari rubbed oil all over it. He was much bigger than Dorian, and he was bigger than any other man Dorian had been with previously. He sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn’t a small man by any means, but he didn’t know how his body would be able to…handle all of that.

“Hey.” But as usual, nothing escaped Bull’s attention and he leaned over Dorian, cupping his cheek in such an affectionate manner that Dorian felt his heart squirm with discomfort. “I won’t hurt you. I’m going to make you feel _amazing_ , Dorian. Do you trust me?”

He’d already done so much to make Dorian feel amazing, but Dorian somehow knew that Bull wouldn’t deliberately hurt him. The Tal-Vashoth wouldn’t have gotten such a reputation as a fantastic lover if he wasn’t considerate. But Dorian couldn’t find the words to speak and nodded jerkily.

“Just relax.” He was still using the same coaxing tone as he leaned back and hoisted Dorian’s legs over his arms. He leaned back over Dorian’s body, and used one hand to guide his cock where it needed to be. “Just relax for me.” With the head of his cock he massaged the hole, mimicking the strokes his fingers had done just earlier. Dorian swallowed thickly and braced his hands in the Bull’s arms. His fingernails dug into the rough skin and he hissed as the head eased its way inside his body, followed by the rest of his cock. It hurt more than his fingers had and he bit down on his lower lip. “No, don’t do that.” Bull pulled his bottom lip free and leaned over his body, baring his shoulder. “You don’t want to hurt yourself. Bite down on me.”

Dorian obliged as the Bull sank deeper inside him, and he groaned sharply against his massive shoulder. Maker, what was he thinking? Allowing himself to be swept up by a Qunari when he hadn’t had sex in as long as he had?

_I’m going to be feeling this for days, maybe **weeks**. And I’m not even sure this was worth it._

But Bull shockingly still showed him care, speaking to him softly and coaxing him as he finally filled him to the brim. Dorian released his shoulder and sank back against the pillows with a sharp gasp. Bull stroked his face though and Dorian looked at him. Maybe he really _was_ drunk, but Bull…Bull almost looked like he was looking at him with _reverence_.

_It must be the alcohol._

“Hang on.” Bull raised himself up a little higher, bracing both hands on the mattress on either side of Dorian. He withdrew slightly and thrusted back deeply, and he groaned throatily. “ _Damn_. You feel so good…”

The unexpected praise caused heat to form in the core of Dorian’s being once more, and he glanced down. He’d thought his own erection would’ve deflated with this rather uncomfortable penetration, so he was very surprised to see that he was in fact still fully aroused.

Bull began to move against him, slow at first while Dorian’s body adjusted to his girth. The pain however began to ebb off quickly, _very_ quickly as soon as Bull pressed that spot inside him that sent spirals of pleasure through his body, overpowering the pain. It felt like warm, delicious tangles weaving through him, vibrating throughout his body and then retreating and pulsating in his groin, around his aching cock, at the spot where their bodies were joined. Dorian turned his head to the side, groaning harshly as was he rocked hard into the mattress.

The wet sounds of their joining filled the room, only overshadowed by the howling Dorian was doing. It was impossible to restrain his voice, and his mouth hung open. Never, _never_ had he felt anything like this. A twinge of pain but pleasure that was so strong that it shook his body and caused his cock to thicken and to leak, even without being touched. His hands clawed down Bull’s back until they dug into the firm muscles of his ass, coaxing him to move harder and faster.

The whole time, the whole time…Bull’s eye was on Dorian’s face, watching him be consumed by lust. He watched Dorian shrink beneath him, overwhelmed and yet craving more. His tight, delicious body open and welcoming to him, squeezing him in just the right way that didn’t make him feel too tight or uncomfortable. Dorian was only slightly aware that Bull was watching him but he was far too consumed to care.

Then he could feel it—the familiar building within his body signaling his release. He groaned helplessly and began jerking himself off, trying to match the motions Bull had done to him before. It wasn’t long before Bull’s larger hand covered his and directed him of how to stroke himself and Dorian soon became so lost that his mind blanked out. All that mattered was his release, and strange noises and words erupted from his throat. “ _Fasta_ …I—” it was all he could manage before the heat inside him exploded and he was shouting, spurting cum hot and thick between their bodies. Dorian arched back and moaned so loudly that he was sure it was echoing outside, but he didn’t care. Bull continued to help him stroke, milking him dry until he was completely spent before leaning back over Dorian, breathing ragged, to grind his hips against his ass until he met his own release, grinding his teeth and groaning harshly. Dorian was in daze but he felt the thick cock twitch and jump before he spilled himself deep inside.

In the aftermath they sagged against each other, panting heavily. The Bull slowly withdrew from his body and Dorian flinched as he felt the cum begin to leak out, but he realized he didn’t particularly care at the moment. He pressed a hand to his face, unable to clear his head. He was spent, so exhausted from this excursion, but…but his body, it…it still felt so _hot_ …

A slick tongue wrapped around the head of his penis and Dorian sat up and much as he could. “Wha—” but very quickly the protests fled and he fell back against the bed. How…He’d already had two very powerful orgasms in a very short period of time. He couldn’t _possibly_ keep performing, could he?

But apparently, he could. Within seconds he was fully aroused once more and grabbing the Bull’s horns and trying to use them as leverage to thrust into his mouth. His body felt like it was on fire and he spread his legs wider. The Bull, however, released him with a loud slurping sound and sat up. The hungry gaze was back in his eye, and it gave Dorian pause. “It’s not enough yet.” He grabbed Dorian by his hips and flipped him over onto his stomach. He had enough presence of mind though to yank the covers down to the foot of the bed. “I can’t stop, Dorian. Can you?”

Dorian had no answer for him, but he raised himself onto his knees and spread himself in response. The Bull groaned harshly and pressed over his back, sucking and biting very lightly onto his skin before thrusting back into Dorian’s body, unsurprisingly pliant from their very recent excursion.

Dorian braced himself on his elbows and hung his head as Bull fucked him within an inch of his life. It didn’t hurt as badly as the first—if at all. But the Bull’s thrusts and grindings were a lot more carnal—more _feral_ , even—than before. But he moved in such a way that made Dorian melt and his knees weak, and his sank lower and lower onto the bed as Bull hammered into him. The intensity of it took Dorian’s breath away and he moaned loudly, unable to do anything but angle his hips in just the right way so that Bull kept brushing and hitting that spot inside him with each thrust. “That… _kaffas_ , Maker, Bull, I—”

“I know.” Bull slipped his hand past his hipbone and grabbed his hot erection. “Go ahead.”

It was if his body were waiting for another cue. Dorian shouted and convulsed, slamming back into Bull’s groin as another mind-blowing orgasm shook his body. He twitched with delicious shivers as he spilled himself onto the bedspread. Behind him he felt the Bull gripped his hips tightly, but not too tight, and he slammed home with his own orgasm.

Dorian felt delirious. He couldn’t open his eyes and he wasn’t even aware he was breathing. He didn’t even realize he was drifting off to sleep. The last thing he felt was Bull grabbing him so he didn’t fall onto his own spent and being hoisted up before the darkness consumed him.

Dorian wasn’t aware of falling asleep, so he didn’t dream of the Fade and he was startled awake by feeling rough fingers stroking his face with surprising tenderness. He groaned and snuggled up to the body pressed against his before abruptly remembering what had happened and opened his eyes. He was still in the Iron Bull’s room, underneath the warm covers of his large bed. There was still a dim light somewhere in the room, but Dorian was aware that he was very naked in the bed. And so was the Bull.

Dorian gulped slightly and looked up. The Bull was still awake and he was watching him. He didn’t stop stroking Dorian’s face, even though Dorian was awake, and he looked like he was smiling. “How are you feeling?”

How was he feeling? Dorian knew was no longer tipsy, but he could still feel some of the alcohol lingering in his system. Maybe that’s why his body didn’t feel as sore as it should.

And maybe that was why he greeted the Bull’s question with a deep kiss.

The Bull responded immediately, pulling Dorian onto his lap and sitting up straighter so that Dorian was straddling his body. The kiss felt lazy but still very intense, their tongues twining but Bull asserting his dominance over him once more by commanding the kiss. Soon Dorian was a moaning mess underneath the assault of Bull’s tongue, and his body began recalling more and more of their activities from just a few hours prior and responded accordingly.

The Bull then surged forward, pinning Dorian down on the mattress once more and pressing his hands together against the bed’s footboard. “I want to do something,” he whispered to him, holding his gaze.

Dorian tested his grip once more and once again wasn’t surprised to see it unmoving. “What do you want to do?”

Bull squeezed his hands. “Hold your hands right here.” Dorian did as he was told and Bull crawled over to the side of the bed and bent over to look under the bed. Dorian took a moment to admire his muscular physique until he remembered the axe underneath the bed.

_Calm down. He’s not going to use a weapon on you._

The Bull came back up holding something. It wasn’t the axe, but Dorian’s eyes widened nonetheless at what he saw.

“I want to tie you up.” Iron Bull stroked the thin length of rope between his palms. “I want to restrain you, Dorian.”

Dorian looked at the rope in silence. It didn’t look coarse or anything, which was a good thing he supposed. But it seemed like this was a little…fast, wasn’t it? Didn’t they need a few more romps in the sheets before they moved on to the kinkier stuff?

But seeing the rope didn’t frighten Dorian in any way. In fact, seeing the rope had the exact _opposite_ effect on Dorian. His pulse quickened once more and he felt his lower body stirring once more. He was mortified by all of this. _Since when have I ever been turned on by pain or being tied up? What has this beast done to me?_

Iron Bull didn’t wait for his response and he didn’t ask his permission. Instead he moved to the footboard and began wrapping the length of rope around Dorian’s crossed wrists. Dorian didn’t struggle though, and didn’t verbalize any protest. The rope surprisingly felt good against his skin, and the Bull didn’t tie him together so tightly to the point of discomfort. But once he finished, and Dorian tugged on his wrists, he couldn’t pull them free.

And he was certain he didn’t want to.

“I’m going to take care of you.” Bull knelt beside his body and ran a flat palm down the front, causing goosebumps to rise. “You’re in good hands, Dorian. But I’m going to do things…” his brow furrowed slightly. “If you don’t like anything I’m doing, I’ll give you a word to say. Once you say that word I’ll stop, no questions asked. Understood?”

Yes, it definitely looked like they were entering territory Dorian wasn’t used to. But he didn’t feel uncomfortable at all by it…perhaps, again, because of the alcohol in his bloodstream. “What word is it?”

“Katoh.” Iron Bull looked back at him. “You say that at any time and I’ll stop. You have my word.”

Dorian didn’t know why Iron Bull was introducing a safeword _now_ instead of before they started having sex, but then again the previous two times had been relatively…rudimentary, albeit absolutely _amazing_. This though…was something different.

 _But **do** I want this? _ He looked at his tied up hands again. _I don’t even think this is **me** , but my body…_he groaned quietly as he became aware of his own arousal stirring below him. _I thought I understood myself. Clearly I don’t._

“Dorian?” the Bull’s voice cut through his thoughts. There was no denying the concern there. “If you don’t like this, you can tell me.”

Dorian sighed shortly, and decided against his better judgment to throw caution to the wind. “Katoh,” he said, the word feeling strange on his tongue. “I understand.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Bull smile, and the delight in the Qunari’s face was undeniable as he bent over Dorian’s body once more.

Minutes later—though it felt like _eons_ , really—Dorian was a squirming, shivering mess on the bed. Restrained as he was he was helpless to the onslaught Bull unleashed upon him. He kissed Dorian all over his body, sucking hard on the skin and biting down ever so gently. It was slow torture, and his senses became heightened and sharp as pleasure bloomed through him. But Bull’s mouth deliberately strayed away from his aching cock, instead kissing his thighs, his stomach, sucking at the back of his knees. Then his fingers, slicked with oil, found his opening sore but still eager, welcoming him inside.

Dorian shifted, and finally howled in frustration. “Enough! Enough of this! Stop torturing me and just fuck me!” he was shocked by the words coming out of his mouth and clamped his lips tightly shut and squeezed his eyes shut as well.

To his relief, the Bull didn’t tease him for what he said nor did he tease him anymore. He hoisted Dorian’s lower body up so that he was bending him slightly, and he groaned deeply as he coaxed his way inside.

It was different—oh _Maker_ , it was different. It wasn’t as rough as the second time but it wasn’t as gentle as the first. With his hands bound Dorian had no leverage and he couldn’t squirm free. He was utterly helpless to the onslaught inflicted upon his body as Bull slammed into him again and again. He could feel the soreness in his body this time, but it didn’t linger. No, he barely feel it when his skin felt like it was on fire. The ripples of pleasure he felt throughout his body, burning at his nerve ending. He choked and moaned, and he was overwhelmed. It was too much, so intense—but he wanted more. And it frightened him.

Bull’s hands held onto Dorian’s sides, steadying him as he pounded into him. His cock was dripping, aching…Dorian needed his release but his arousal was so strong, to the point of discomfort. His closed eyelids stung slightly, as though tears were forming. He needed relief so badly, but the buildup felt so different this time. He couldn’t touch himself and Bull wasn’t touching, but he felt full to the point of bursting. It was too much.

“Haaa…” Dorian squeezed his eyes shut tighter and ducked his head forward. “I-I…I can’t! I can’t!”

He didn’t use the safeword, but Bull nevertheless stopped. He cupped Dorian’s chin and pushed his head up. “Look at me.”

Dorian didn’t want to. He didn’t know what compelled him to say that, not when his body was screaming for release. He was panting for breath but crack his eyes open, reluctantly meeting Bull’s gaze.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly, his hand sliding back away from Dorian’s chin to grip his hair at the back of his head. The slight twinge of pain somehow ebbed the discomfort in his body. But still, he didn’t say the word and held the Bull’s gaze.

The Bull didn’t say anything more, but started moving once again. He didn’t let go of Dorian’s hair and he didn’t look away from Dorian. Their gazes were locked as his pace quickened and he snapped his hips against Dorian’s ass once more. The intensity quickly built up within Dorian again but he couldn’t move away and he couldn’t _look_ away from Bull. As the heat built up inside him and the familiar sensation of his building orgasm surfaced, all Dorian could do was curse and moan against the Bull’s mouth. But he didn’t say ‘katoh’ once, and he didn’t break eye contact with the Bull, even when his orgasm shook his body. He shook and shouted and strained against the ropes, but Bull held onto him and rode it out with him before finishing up on his own.

Afterwards, Bull handled him with care. He carefully untied his hands and though Dorian felt a slight burn in his wrists the rope had felt comfortable against his skin. Dorian didn’t have the strength to even sit up so Bull helped him, and Dorian found himself crushed against the larger body. It felt like Bull was… _hugging_ him. He turned Dorian’s face up and pressed soft kisses to his face, but Dorian was already drifting off again, unable to stay awake.

* * *

 

It was the headache that woke Dorian up early in the morning. He had only drunk three mugs of Fereldan beer last night, nowhere near the amount he usually drank, but somehow he still had a hangover. He groaned and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead…and he realized he was laying on top of another body.

Dorian snapped awake fully and sat up, even as the room swayed slightly and pain reverberated from his lower body. It was very early in the morning; Dorian could see that the sky was very light through the hole in the ceiling, but it was obvious the sun hadn’t risen yet.

There was an abrupt snore to his left, and Dorian stilled. He slowly turned and looked, and swallowed thickly when he saw the Iron Bull sleeping soundly beside him in bed…and the memories flooded his mind.

Because of _course_ he remembered what had happened last night. He’d wanted to get drunk, but while the alcohol had certainly loosened him up he hadn’t been entirely drunk. He’d been coherent, and had made sound decisions…and he’d decided, on his own, to sleep with the Bull.

Dorian carefully pushed back the covers and stood up from the bed. The pain from his hips shot up his body and he hissed in pain. Well…that was to be expected. He crept as quietly as he could around the room, which was difficult with all the debris around. But he wanted to find his clothes and be on his way. Because now that the alcohol was gone from his body, the feelings he’d squashed last night were starting to flare up, but louder and _angrier_ than before.

Dorian carefully slid his pants on, and he realized that Bull had cleaned him last night. This gesture made his heart twist slightly and he hurriedly searched for his shirt and his boots. He looked himself over carefully and was satisfied that he looked somewhat proper. There wouldn’t be enough people awake to see his walk of shame out of here. He walked—or _limped_ , rather—to the door and carefully cracked it open. Before he left he spared a glance back into the room. The Bull still looked fast asleep, and Dorian felt a slight pang of guilt at slipping out like this without saying a word to him.

But he was also afraid of what else might happen when the Bull woke up, so he quickly slipped out of the room.

Navigating back to his own room was a nightmare. He could barely walk and was limping rather pathetically through the courtyard. Luckily his intuition was correct in that there really _wasn’t_ a lot of people awake at this hour, and those who were didn’t give him a second glance. But it was still difficult getting back to his room, especially when he had to climb another flight of stairs to get there.

But when he arrived he was relieved to be back in his bedroom. He could smell his cologne in the room, and he saw his research materials and his staff. The familiarity of the room was somehow comforting, and the comfort gave Dorian something to focus on.

That quickly faded however when he moved to change out of his clothes from last and into his pajamas—and he realized he wasn’t wearing his underwear.

 _Fasta vas!_ Dorian looked towards his closed door. _I-I left them! I left my smallclothes in his room!_

He shook his head and kicked off his pants rather ungracefully, and found a clear pair in his dresser. He shed off his top, and stiffened as a new scent filled the room.

The Bull. His scent was all over Dorian’s body. He hadn’t realized it when he was in the Bull’s room, but now that he was in _his_ room he could smell Bull’s scent all over him. It made him feel like he’d been…marked.

Dorian shook his head furiously and pulled on an expensive pair of pajamas. He yanked the covers back from his bed and climbed inside, and yelped at how _cold_ the blighted piece of furniture was. His toes were suddenly freezing!

_That’s because you didn’t sleep here last night._

That thought was obvious enough, but it had a sobering effect on Dorian. He curled up onto his side as best as he could do to the pain in his hips. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to fall asleep, but the thoughts…the dread resurfaced.

_Are you satisfied now? You gave into the most base of your carnal desires. You allowed a wild beast to dominate you in every way. You got off when he tied you up, and you got off when he caused you pain. To allow yourself to be consumed, just because you were tempted…was it worth it?_

Dorian frowned deeply, and pulled the pillow over his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the holiday it might be a week or so before the next chapter comes out. I hope this one will tide you over in the meantime.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

The sudden knock at his bedroom door startled Dorian awake. “Dorian?” Evelyn called out. “Are you ready to go?”

Dorian pulled the pillow off his head and lay there still for a long moment as his memories resurfaced. “ _Kaffas_! The Western Approach!”

How could he have forgotten?! They’d gotten that ancient Tevinter manuscript fully translated, and Evelyn wanted to turn it in to Frederic. She’d chosen Dorian to be in the group for the trip…and he _forgot_! He’d completely forgotten!

_I was too busy trying to sleep with someone I shouldn’t have slept with._

Dorian shoved back the covers and sat up, but then he winced and shouted in pain. He swore violently under his breath and pulled his pajama top off. As he looked down to remove his pants, he stiffened at what he saw.

“Dorian, are you well?” Evelyn asked through the door. He could hear the concern in her voice. “If you’re not up to going on this trip, I can ask someone else to come with me.”

“N-No, I’m fine,” Dorian stammered, still looking downward. “Please, give me ten minutes Evie. I’ll meet you in the courtyard.”

“…All right, Dorian.” He heard her footsteps fade away, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Hickeys. Love bites. They were all over his chest and torso and stomach, many lovely different colors. Dorian turned to look in his mirror and he saw that there were three or four hickeys on both sides of his neck, and he flushed as he caught sight of a couple more on his upper back. He yanked his pants off and gasped as he saw even more on his thighs. He brushed his fingers over a few of them and they stung sharply, but they weren’t entirely painful.

 _Fastas vas, he marked me all over!_ Dorian let out a sharp breath and looked up. _If I wear light armor, they’ll still be visible. I’ll need to wear heavier armor if I want to hide them._

Dorian limped back to his dresser and found the reinforced battlemage armor that Evelyn had crafted for him not too long ago. It had a high collar and covered most of his skin. As he prepared to put it on however, he turned crimson as he remembered that the hickeys and the love bites weren’t the only thing marked on him.

_His scent. It’s still all over me, and I don’t have time to bathe._

Dorian pulled out his expensive cologne and used copious amounts of it on his skin. He used so much of it that his nose burned, but he wanted to cover up the Bull’s smell on his body as much as possible. He then tidied himself up—brushing out his hair, his mustache, quickly applied some shine to his face—and then finally put on the armor. His body protested every step of the way, but the ache didn’t bother him. No—he _needed_ it as a reminder. A reminder of the consequences of giving in.

_I’m such a weak man, but I can’t let it happen again._

Dorian frowned deeply at this thought, but grabbed his staff and left his room.

He was still limping, but he tried to walk a little straighter as he descended the stairs into the front courtyard. He saw Evelyn’s red hair first, and he mustered the energy to sound carefree and enthusiastic. “Sorry for the delay. But you know how much I love to make an en—” he saw the other two companions for the trip and stopped dead in his tracks.

“You ready to go?” the Iron Bull called out to him. He had his usual vitaar smeared onto his face but Dorian’s face grew hot when he saw Bull’s right neck and shoulder. Dorian’s teeth were nowhere near strong enough to mark Bull’s rough skin, but he saw very faint purple bruises on Bull’s skin from Dorian’s kisses.

And unlike Dorian, the Bull was completely unabashed about showing them off.

“All right then,” Evelyn announced, seemingly not noticing the look Dorian was sharing with the Bull. She held up the thick manuscript they would be turning in. “Let’s go and help Frederic finish his dragonology research!”

“Y-Yes, let’s,” Dorian said, fixing his high collar awkwardly. He gave Cole an acknowledging nod as they departed Skyhold. But—maybe he was crazy, but he could’ve sworn he could feel the Bull’s gaze burning into his back.

“Did you sleep well, Cole?” Evelyn asked the companion in question as they passed the gates of Skyhold. “Varric’s been teaching you how to sleep, right?”

“He is,” Cole answered bluntly. His trademark hat covered most of his face. “But I didn’t sleep. It was far too noisy for me to sleep.”

Dorian stiffened, and turned crimson. _Maker, he…yes, his spot is outside of Bull’s room! So he heard everything! **Everything**!_

“You’ll get use to sleeping through the noise of the tavern,” Evelyn reassured Cole, linking her arm through his. “I know when you were a spirit you didn’t _need_ to sleep, but now that you’re human it’ll be a habit you’ll grow into.”

Dorian breathed out a short sigh of relief when Cole didn’t say anything more. They spent the rest of the day traveling towards the west, offering up idle chat. To Dorian’s embarrassment however his limp didn’t get any better, and he found himself hovering back as far as possible while he threw spells during fights. Thankfully the Bull and Cole were both very quick into combat and most enemies were dead before reaching him. Evelyn also quickly got her hands dirty with her Spirit Blade. The way she swung her magical sword would’ve made Cullen proud.

 _Maybe he’s given her some private lessons with his sword?_ Dorian snorted at his silent but tasteless joke.

But the day for the most part was uneventful…until they made camp. And Bull suddenly addressed him with his usual bluntness…and completely unashamed.

“So, Dorian, about last night.”

Dorian stiffened, and he felt the flush of shame spread over his cheeks. He let out an involuntary sigh as he glanced at the Bull over his shoulder. “Discretion isn’t your thing, is it?”

“Three times!” Bull burst out, holding up three fingers as though for emphasis. He sounded _far_ too pleased with himself with this proclamation and Dorian looked away. “Also, do you want those silky underthings back, or did you leave those like a token?”

Dorian jolted, and spun around to gape at him incredulously. Who in the name of the Blight would just _blurt_ such things out in public? And with an _audience_ present, no less!

“Or…wait!” Bull continued, seemingly not caring that the camp had abruptly gone silent. “Did you _“forget”_ them so you’d have an excuse to come back—you sly dog!”

Dorian supposed that it didn’t matter that he _had_ forgotten his underwear, and hadn’t intentionally left them behind…or at least he _thought_ so. No, no, there was no use thinking such things!

“If you choose to leave your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come,” Dorian snapped at him over his shoulder. It was only a microsecond later that he realized that this didn’t come out the way he’d intended it to. _It sounded much better in my head…now I’m practically **promising** to come back!_

“Speak for yourself,” the Bull responded, and the conversation thankfully dropped after that. Dorian sat down and winced far too noticeably. He yanked off his boots and made the mistake of looking up. The scouts immediately adverted their gazes and walked in opposite directions. Cole thankfully wasn’t looking at him; he seemed more occupied with playing with pebbles on the ground.

Then Dorian saw Evelyn. His best friend was looking at him unflinchingly. She looked _very_ surprised, but…but then she smiled at him. Within seconds she suddenly looked positively _delighted_.

_No, no! This doesn’t mean we’re a couple, Evie! Last night was just a moment of weakness for me and I CAN’T allow it to happen again!_

Dorian looked away, and sank down into his seat to trigger the pain in his hips, as a reminder for _why_ it couldn’t happen again.

* * *

 

Thankfully they reached the Western Approach less than a week later, and by that time Dorian was walking straighter again. During that time he was surprised to find that Bull didn’t approach him once for sex or proposition him again. Dorian could feel his gaze on him while they walked, but the Qunari surprisingly kept his distance. He didn’t even offer to share a tent with Dorian, instead electing to share one with Cole while Dorian got to share a tent with Evelyn. While Dorian didn’t mind this in the slightest, it _was_ pretty embarrassing trying to hide the hickeys covering his body from his best friend.

Even if the Bull’s behavior was curious…and Dorian was shocked to find himself annoyed by the other man. _I didn’t expect him to swoon over me, but outside of those shameless comments he made at the start of the trip he hasn’t tried anything! …No that I WANT him to, of course, but…but he’s carrying on with his business like normal. Like it didn’t mean anything to him. I made a very big personal sacrifice going to bed with him, and it doesn’t seem to matter to him!_

 _Well, **you** were the one who left before he woke up,_ an inner voice chided him. Dorian tried to shake off these thoughts, and remind himself that it couldn’t happen again. He gave in to temptation…he allowed a weakness to consume him, and it was shameful, so shameful. It couldn’t happen again.

He had to keep reminding himself of this…particularly when he could felt his body temperature increase just by feeling the Bull’s gaze on him.

Evelyn handed over the translated manuscript and Frederic was positively giddy. The Iron Bull then joined in his giddiness when Frederic asked them to put the bait out—the bait that Evelyn, _not_ Frederic, had gathered—and put them into the traps abandoned by the White Claws in order to lure the Abyssal High Dragon out to complete the study. Dorian saw _many_ things wrong with this idea, but Evelyn quickly agreed to perform the task. To which the Bull swept her up into his arms and almost crushed her in a hug.

 _Am I the only one who thinks this is a SERIOUSLY bad idea?!_ But Dorian knew he would be outvoted anyways so he just sighed and shook his head and followed his companions. Luckily the area in question had become abandoned so they were able to lay out the bait in peace.

“Boss, I want to know—you’re the best,” Iron Bull rumbled. He was already armed with his weapon, and the blighted dragon hadn’t even arrived!

That changed seconds later, however, when the Abyssal High Dragon few into view. “Oh, look—a dragon!” Dorian said with sarcastic cheer. “What a perfect way to ruin our day!”

“She’s very big,” Cole said, stating the obvious.

“What are the odds she’s not flying here to allow us to observe her in peace?” Dorian asked idly.

“She wants to kill us,” Cole said, still just as bluntly. The Bull began giggling in response to his statement.

 _Of course._ Dorian sighed heavily and shook his head as he spun his staff into ready position.

“Today is a good day!” Bull declared. The dragon landed hard on the ground, shaking the earth violently. “Today is a _very_ good day!” he shouted.

Evelyn and Iron Bull had killed three high dragons previously so neither one was nervous. But this was Dorian’s first time, and it was a nightmare of a fight. Admittedly nowhere _near_ as bad as the siege on Haven by the Red Templars, but this was still very difficult. It was a long and grueling battle, and Dorian’s clothes became sticky with both the dragon’s blood and his own blood. He absently remembered how revered dragons were in Tevinter, and he almost laughed at the irony of him killing something that his ancestors had worshipped.

_But my ancestors would’ve disapproved of most everything I’ve done with my life._

Oh, thank the Maker—Evelyn casted her Resurgence spell and Dorian felt alive and well again and he charged forward to help the other slay the beast. It wasn’t too long afterwards that the Abyssal High Dragon fell dramatically onto her side and was no more.

“ _Taarsidath-an halsaaaaaaaaaam_!” Iron Bull roared, flexing his muscles and pumping his fists. Evelyn, who’d been picking at the remains of the dragon, suddenly shrieked with laughter and fell over. Dorian was puzzled for a brief moment until he shrugged and dismissed Bull’s proclamation as being some Qunlat curse word. Since Evelyn was positively beside herself, Dorian took it upon himself to look at the loot they’d obtained from the dragon’s carcass. Obviously some body parts, and—wow, a _sword_ even?! There wasn’t anything here that really interested him.

…But.

But Dorian found himself staring at the massive dragon tooth lying with the loot. He didn’t know why the tooth suddenly got his attention, when the blood and the bones didn’t, and he picked up the tooth in his hands.

“You can keep it Dorian,” Evelyn said, having recovered herself. She winked at him, which puzzled him even more.

The large shadow that fell over Dorian was his only warning before he was seized from behind and suddenly lifted up high into the air. Before he could react Bull turn him around in his arms and swallowed his breath in a rough kiss. They were both filthy, sweating—covered in dragon’s blood and sand. But the Bull didn’t seem to care about their disheveled states and still kissed him deeply regardless. He’d taken the care at least to wipe the vitaar off his face before doing this, but Dorian was still stunned by this action.

“Let’s grab what we can carry and go back to camp,” Evelyn announced. The Bull broke his kiss with Dorian with a loud ‘smack’, and set him down onto unsteady legs. “We can have the scouts come back for the rest.”

* * *

 

All in all it was mission accomplished. Frederic didn’t even care that they killed the dragon he’d wanted to observe the wild and only needed to be asked once to join the Inquisition. Dorian was never _not_ amazed by Evelyn’s power of persuasion.

_But that’s why she’s the leader._

They set up camp that night. Iron Bull went off by himself into the darkness and Dorian took a seat by the camp’s fire. It was in that moment that Dorian realized that he sat down with absolutely no difficulty. He shifted in his seat and felt no pain. He then remembered that after the fight with the dragon he’d walked back to camp without even a limp.

 _It must have been Evie’s Resurgence spell. It heal all of my injuries and restored my strength, so of COURSE it would heal the injuries from my…activities._ He flushed slightly.

“Dorian?”

Dorian forced a smile at the Inquisitor herself as she knelt down beside him. “What can I help you with?”

“Dorian, I’d like to change the sleeping arrangements for tonight,” Evelyn said. “Cole was telling me how he hasn’t quite gotten the hang of sleeping yet, and I guess Iron Bull hasn’t been giving him the soundest advice.”

Dorian’s smile twitched violently. “…So you want me to…?”

“Share a tent with the Bull?” Evelyn finished for him. She nodded. “Just for tonight, though. We’re going back to Skyhold tomorrow to turn in our new trophies. Hopefully I can tell Cole how he can fall asleep.”

Dorian could feel the muscles in his face twitching, and his heart started pounding. “I…uh…”

“Is this all right with you?” Evelyn asked him.

How could he possibly say no to her? Dorian very reluctantly nodded his head. “I-It’s fine.”

“Thank you, Dorian.” He could’ve sworn he saw a twinkle in her eye as she patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

“I’ll go find the beast and let him know about the change,” Dorian called out to her. He grabbed his staff and headed off in the direction Iron Bull had gone in. Since it was night he knew the chances of running into spiders or quillbacks or whatever was far higher than it was during the day. But he also knew this meant Bull couldn’t have gone that far away from camp, and sure enough Dorian found him five minutes later, hunching his body against the wall of a hill, his weapon propped up beside. Dorian was about to call out to him when the Bull rumbled out a groan. His back was to Dorian, but Dorian saw the rapid jerking movements of the Bull’s arms and heat immediately flooded his face and he ducked back around the corner he’d turned.

The Bull was stroking himself! And in _public_ no less!

Dorian knew he should walk away, but his feet remained frozen. He could hear the wet sounds of the Bull’s hand quickly rubbing his hard cock, the harsh breathing, and the shorts grunts and moans. Dorian let out a short breath and swallowed thickly, his heartrate accelerating with the sound. No, no…he shouldn’t be responding like this! He needed to walk away and not listen to the Qunari get himself off like this!

 _Please, Dorian, just walk away! Don’t allow yourself to be swept up by that man again!_ But Dorian instead squeezed his eyes shut, listening intently to the sounds behind him. He could feel his own cock thicken and harden in his pants from the sounds Bull was making. Unable to help himself his hand drifted down and he began rubbing himself through his pants. He arched his head back and sighed quietly at the delicious friction of the cloth stimulating his growing erection. He didn’t think about his surroundings, or the fact that anyone in their party—or one of the nasty inhabitants of the Western Approach—could stumble upon him in his state.

 _This is wrong, this is wrong. I need to stop…I—_ the Bull out another harsh groan and Dorian gasped, and his own hand moved faster in response. _Oh Maker, why can’t I help myself? The more I tell myself not to want this, the more I want him…_

Dorian was then suddenly startled out of his stupor when Bull shouted. But it wasn’t the sound of a man reaching orgasm—no, this was a very _unpleasant_ noise. It was a sound of pure frustration and anger. Bull then let loose a long stream of Qunlat curses, and Dorian’s own erection abruptly deflated at the anger in Bull’s voice. Unable to help himself, he spared a peak around the corner. At that moment the Bull began slamming his fist into the hillside, his breathing raggedly and somewhat painful. A fine sheen of sweat glistened on his skin. And yes, Dorian could see that Bull had indeed not finished. He was still fully aroused.

Dorian looked away then, and decided it would not be a good idea to approach Bull at the moment. Particularly to tell him that they would be sharing a tent—especially when Dorian was _very_ determined not to open his body to him again.

_I hope he takes care of that…problem before we go to bed though. That would make things very awkward in our tent._

But he was frowning deeply at the thought as he walked away.

* * *

 

Iron Bull returned to camp ten minutes after Dorian did, but the Tal-Vashoth looked as though nothing were out of the ordinary. He treated everyone, including Dorian, no differently than usual, and reacted with nonchalance when Evelyn told him he would be sharing a tent with Dorian (as Dorian had lied and said he hadn’t found Bull).

Bull acted no differently, but…but it seemed like he was a lot _tenser_ than normal. Once Dorian noticed it, it was all he could think about. And with it so did the dread began to spread once more.

 _He wasn’t able to take care of himself. I know it. Which means he…_ Dorian shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

Bull didn’t eat dinner and instead turned in early. The scouts were discussing watch rotations, and Dorian stood up as well. Dread began to simmer within the core of his being, but he put on his usual mask of nonchalance as he gave Evelyn a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m going to bed. Sleep dreams.”

“You, too,” Evelyn told him. Dorian couldn’t sworn she winked at him, but he wasn’t entirely sure due to the darkness around them. It was silent inside of the tent he would be sharing with Bull, and Dorian turned his back on the Qunari and quickly undressed. Bull didn’t say anything to him, which probably meant that he was asleep but Dorian wasn’t certain. He didn’t like that he suddenly felt self-conscious about exposing his body to the other man, when on several occasions before Dorian had walked around camp shirtless in Bull’s presence without a second thought.

Now, as he took his clothes off, he couldn’t help but feel that the Bull was watching him. Mindful of this, and the chill of the tent, Dorian quickly got into his bedclothes, and jumped into the empty bedroll. It was less than six inches away from Bull’s own bedroll. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Dorian had his back to the Bull, and the Bull wasn’t saying anything either, but Dorian could feel the tension in the tent. The air suddenly felt hot, and Dorian swallowed thickly. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleeping, but the heat was radiating off his body inside his bedroll. His ears were trained on the Bull’s breathing, steady and serene even. But the sound felt like caresses over his skin and Dorian let out a shaky breath. The soft sound was strikingly loud in his ears.

_Okay. Okay, this is bad. You need to leave and walk it off. Or even go and wake up Cole and ask him to switch tents. It—oh Maker, I can feel him. He’s not even touching me but his presence is like a brand on my skin. I-I shouldn’t have seen him like that tonight. It was w-wrong, and now I can’t stop thinking about it. He didn’t finish, either. So he’s probably still pent-up, and—no, no, I have to stop it! Just go to sleep, Dorian! I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let it happen again! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I…_

Dorian slowly opened his eyes. He suddenly felt like crying and he let out harsh sigh. “ _Fasta vas_!” he hissed.

He shoved back the covers and rolled over until he was hovering over the Bull. Bull didn’t shift in surprise in any way, and Dorian saw that his eye was already open. He’d been wide awake this whole time, and now he was staring at Dorian. Dorian hesitated only briefly, but then leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

The response was immediate. Bull’s arm swung up and his hand cupped the back of Dorian’s head, holding him still while they kissed. They were kissing like they were fighting, mouths pressed so tightly together that Dorian knew his lips were going to bruise. But he didn’t care and he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. And to his horror the mild tingling of pain sent light, delicious static straight to his groin. He groaned throatily and he dropped his hands down Bull’s taut body. Oh—Bull was sleeping in the nude. Dorian choked on a laugh between moans. He found enough presence of mind to focus a magic burst of heat into his right palm and grabbed Bull’s thick penis. As Dorian suspected he was still fully erect and the magical heat in Dorian’s palm caused Bull to jump slightly as Dorian began pumping him quickly in his fist. He was amazed that Bull would just lay there fully aroused and not say anything to Dorian about it or even try to make a move on Dorian. Instead he just lay there in silence as though…waiting?

_Was…Was he waiting for ME to make the first move? Would he not have done anything if I hadn’t done so first?_

“ _Fuck_!” Bull groaned, breaking the kiss. He shoved Dorian’s head to the side and pressed his face into the crook of Dorian’s neck. “Fuck, I can still smell her on you. So—” he groaned loudly and began thrusting up quickly into Dorian’s fist. “So fucking _hot_! You’re intoxicating!”

Dorian had a feeling Bull was talking about the dragon they’d killed and was shocked that the Qunari could smell the dragon’s blood still on him. Dorian had made sure to thoroughly clean himself up, and mask the metallic odor with cologne. But yet he could feel Bull’s flesh getting hotter and hotter until his hand. Seeing the Qunari so aroused was positively thrilling, and Dorian felt his blood pumping hotter, making his skin hot and flooding his cock. He focused a bit of ice onto the tips of his fingers on his free hand began plucking at one of Bull’s nipples, squeezing hard but not to the point of discomfort, and rotating it between his fingers to form it into a harden peak. The Bull’s head rolled back and he let loose a string of words Dorian couldn’t understand.

“Come,” Dorian rasped at him, matching his thrusts with quick jerks of his hand. It was the only thing Dorian could say before Bull suddenly bit down on his shoulder and groaned. The pain stunned Dorian briefly, but he shook it off as he felt the Bull tremble, jerking his hips up a few more times as his hot spent shot out from the tip of his cock, covering Dorian’s hand and lower arm, and sticking to Bull’s stomach.

Before Dorian could do or say anything further though, he shove back and he huffed as he found himself lying flat on his back on his bedroll. Bull grabbed his hands, not caring about how messy Dorian’s right hand was, and pinned them above his head. Bull was still panting, but the lust was simmering in his expression, and…something more. Dorian didn’t want to think about it. But he had other things to think about when Bull grabbed his collar and ripped his nightshirt straight down the center with one hand.

“ _Kaffas_!” Dorian almost shouted, but remembered they were still in camp and silenced his shout. “Do you know how much that shirt _cost_?!” he hissed at Bull.

Bull held up the silk between two fingers. “Doesn’t seem very durable, does it?” he tossed the fabric aside.

“I didn’t buy it for dur—” Dorian was cut off by a soft gasp when Bull swooped down and sucked one of his exposed nipples into his mouth. His eyes slid closed and he forgot why he was arguing in the first place.

“The boss’s spell healed all the marks I left on you,” the Bull rumbled, letting his nipple go with a loud ‘smack’. “And after all the work I put into them, too.”

“The better for me,” Dorian said haughtily. “You covered my whole body with hic—” the Bull began sucking at his chest, silencing him once more.

“I need to fix this,” Bull decided. “But first, I have to return the favor.” He let go of Dorian’s wrists, but Dorian still held them in place, rolling as his back as Bull descended his body, kissing and sucking at every of exposed skin. “Do you have any oil?” he murmured against Dorian’s stomach.

Dorian was stunned by the sharp disappointment he felt at the question. “…No.”

“Neither do I.” Bull leaned back to roughly pull off Dorian’s pants. “Ah well. There will be other times.”

A protest immediately rose to Dorian’s lips and he sat up slightly. He wanted to tell Bull that there _wouldn’t_ be other times, that this would be the last time. But the words didn’t breach his throat. Bull swallowed his cock and Dorian’s mind went blank.

He pressed his knuckles against his mouth, trying to suppress the bursts of short moans even as his hips rolled upwards, his other hand grabbing at one of Bull’s horns while the beast worked over his shaft. Oh, he was definitely good at this—Dorian bit down hard on his hand when that mouth squeezed oh so tight around him, but it felt so wonderful. He could feel Bull’s saliva slide down his cock and over his balls, and Bull’s fingers followed the trail, cupping and rubbing him in such a way that Dorian saw stars behind his closed eyelids and he began to convulse. His orgasm hit him quickly and quite unexpectedly, and he shouted briefly in surprise. But then he covered his mouth to muffle the rest of the sounds while the Bull sucked him dry.

In the aftermath Dorian lay there, his body hot despite the night chill, and Bull was wiping at his mouth as he sat up. Dorian could feel his gaze on him and he swallowed thickly at the intensity of it. He yelped in alarm though as Bull grabbed his arm and heaved him up. He found himself straddling Bull’s lap as he was enveloped in another searing kiss. Dorian raked his fingers over his shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck. He was caught up in the moment, so much so that he didn’t think about the shame that would inevitably engulf him. No…at the moment he would rather listen to his own body than his mind.

And his body wanted more.

The Bull broke the kiss and smiled at him. “Thank you for that.” He quickly leaned him and kissed him again, easing him back onto the bedroll. Dorian’s heart began hammering once more, but Bull broke the kiss again and rose back up. “When we get back to Skyhold, come back to my room if you want.” He paused before adding, “Please.”

Dorian was startled by the soft plea, and became even more startled when Bull retrieved his pants and helped Dorian put them back on. Then he retreated back to his own bedroll and slid under the covers with an unrepentant sigh of contentment.

Dorian watched him for a long moment before rolling onto his side to face away from him. Now that the euphoria was over, the shame quickly rose prominently in him again. _I told myself I couldn’t let this happen again. I know this is a bad idea but I still did it! Why? Why can’t I resist this beast? I have to stop this, I have to STOP this!_

The next morning the fresh hickeys had risen to the surface of his skin, and the bite mark on his shoulder was nearly all the colors of the rainbow. Dorian quickly changed into his battle armor before leaving his tent, but he couldn’t look anyone in the eye. Luckily no one said anything to him or looked at him differently, but…

“So kid, how did you do with sleeping last night?” Bull laughed, slapping Cole on the shoulder.

“I think I did it,” Cole responded solemnly. “But the noise woke me up again.”

Dorian flushed, and nearly dropped his plate into the fire. Evelyn responded to Cole. “What noise? Nothing woke me up. Did anything wake _you_ up, Dorian?”

“No,” Dorian responded, but his reply was so quick that Evelyn hadn’t even finished the question. Luckily she didn’t press it, and there were no further incidents or hints about the night before as they gathered their gear to head back to Skyhold.

There were no further encounters between Dorian and Bull for the remainder of the trip. Dorian thankfully found himself sharing Evelyn’s tent at night again, but Bull didn’t approach him or proposition him or even _touch_ him during the trip back home. Dorian knew he should’ve felt relieved, but to his frustration he _wasn’t_ relieved. Instead he could feel heat in the core of his being that was slowly simmering to a boil. He couldn’t stand to be close to Bull because the other man’s scent made his body even hotter, and the desire rose sharply. They were barely speaking and they didn’t even brush past each other, but the longing grew with each day.

 _This is hopeless. How can I possibly resist him again when my body wants him so much?_ Dorian let out a shaky sigh and stared up into the night sky. _Maker…what am I going to do with myself? I can’t **possibly** visit him in his room again! I can’t allow this continue! I…_ he closed his eyes. It was very difficult to think logically when carnal desire began interfering with his state of mind. _I’m so pathetic…_

* * *

 

News had reached Skyhold about the fourth dragon the Inquisitor had slain, and the excitement was no less. Many of the Skyhold residents even got a few laughs at how awkward Commander Cullen acted around Evelyn, shifting between pride at her accomplishment and anger at putting herself in danger like that. Dorian certainly found it amusing, even as he quickly retreated to his room.

As he finished his bath he took a moment to look himself over. He was glad he didn’t have so many hickeys this time, and the bruises had begun to fade. Dorian smiled as he dressed in his casual attire, and set about unpacking his things. Everything needed to be washed, and he needed to polish his staff to get rid of the stains the dragon’s blood had left on it. But he knew he had plenty of time to do that, as Evelyn had drafted yet another quest but had elected not to take him. Or Iron Bull. No, no—he wouldn’t think about that.

As he removed his things from his bag, Dorian found the dragon’s tooth. It was larger than his hand, and had taken up most of his bag. He held it up, still puzzled as to why he’d fixated upon this when they killed the dragon. What exactly was he supposed to do with this anyways? Most masterworks required _lots_ more materials than this!

Shrugging his shoulders, Dorian walked over to his desk and set the dragon’s tooth on top. That was when he noticed the envelope in the center of the desk. His name was printed on it with no return address, but he recognized the handwriting. He snatched up the letter and flipped it over to see the seal. It was the letter he’d been waiting for, and he quickly opened it. He skimmed the letter, and the hope inside of him abruptly deflated and he smashed the letter between two fists, crumbling it up into a ball.

_You bastard. You slimy, conniving bastard!_

Dorian snapped his teeth together, and after a moment he carefully smoothed out the now wrinkled letter. He reread the letter over and over again, and he could almost hear the smugness with each line. He grabbed the tooth and covered up the letter, not wanting to look at it anymore.

“I’m going to get drunk,” he suddenly announced to the empty room. As he turned towards the door, the sentence repeated itself in his head, but it was allowed by a few extra words.

_I’m going to get drunk, and I’m not going to sleep with the Bull._

* * *

 

Dorian shouldn’t have been surprised, should he?

His arms were locked around the Bull’s neck as they kissed fiercely. Bull quickly backed him through the door and into his room. Dorian nearly tripped on a piece of debris but Bull hoisted him up before he could tumble over.

Oh Maker, how did this keep happening? He wasn’t even drunk! He hadn’t even gone to Herald’s Rest to do this! All he’d wanted to do was drink himself into a stupor and forget the mess he was in!

But no, nothing ever worked out the way he wanted. He only drank one Fereldan beer, not even enough to get tipsy. And Bull—Bull didn’t say a word to him, he only look at him a certain way and suddenly they were leaving and heading up to his room. And then suddenly they were impatient and all over each other before they even reached Bull’s room!

Bull broke the kiss, but grabbed at Dorian’s hair so he couldn’t pull his head away. “I’m going to fuck you into the wall,” he rasped against Dorian’s mouth. He abruptly set Dorian down and spun him so that Dorian was facing the stone wall. “Put your hands up. Brace yourself.”

His voice was rough and so demanding that Dorian would’ve been indignant if he wasn’t so aroused. He did exactly what he was told and spread his legs slightly as Bull sucked at the back of his neck and his rough hands groped his body. His shirt was loose and Bull pulled down on the collar to expose more skin, sucking and biting while his fingers plucked and squeezed his nipples.

Dorian arched his head back and Bull took advantage, kissing up the column of his neck and stabbing into his ear with his tongue. “Please,” Dorian whimpered involuntarily, dipping his head to the side to give Bull more access. “My shirt, I need to take it—” he yelped as Bull suddenly smacked him hard on the ass. The sudden jolt of pain was startling, but even more startling was the abrupt ache he felt in his groin from the strike.

“The only thing I want to hear out of this pretty mouth,” Bull grumbled into his ear, using his free hand to trace Dorian’s lips. “Is pretty little whimpers, how much you want me, and what you want me to do to you.” He paused before adding, “And katoh, if you need to. But that’s it. Understood?”

“Bull, I—” Bull smacked him again, and Dorian was mortified that his yelp of pain broke off into a short moan. His face turned crimson and he ducked his head.

“What did I say?” Bull ground against him and Dorian could feel his erection grinding against his sore ass. But it felt amazing. Dorian swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. “F…Fuck me into the wall.” The words were barely above a whisper.

Bull groaned with appreciation before removing his hands. Dorian heard him remove his belt and toss it aside before he grabbed Dorian’s hips and thrust against him. They were both still wearing pants but he could feel the large erection pressing against the crease of his pants, stimulating thrusting motion against him. Dorian gasped shortly, the friction feeling wonderful, and began rolling his hips backwards into Bull’s groin. His pants were open in the front and his cock was fully erect and pointing towards his navel and feeling the Bull thrusting against him was making him more aroused. But he was aching terribly and he needed his release, so he dropped one of his hands down towards his groin. But the moment he did Bull grabbed his wrist and pressed it back up. “Hands up!” he reminded him harshly. He was controlling _everything_ about this encounter—Dorian wasn’t allowed to move or speak a certain way unless Bull told him to. His Tevinter pride was stinging, but his body wasn’t listening to him. The more Bull exuded his dominance over him, the more he wanted to be conquered. Nothing Bull was doing—the spanking, the verbal and physical control he had—was truly causing him any discomfort. In fact it had quite the opposite effect on him.

Dorian’s body was aching and craved for release. It was probably why he began pleading in a small voice. “Please touch me. Give it to me, I need this, _please_ —” he was horrified that he couldn’t filter the carnal thoughts and he kept his head hung low.

Luckily, he didn’t need to ask twice. It may have been the sound of Dorian’s voice, soft and desperate, that made Bull stop teasing him. His large hand enveloped Dorian’s cock as his other hand yanked his pants down to his thighs. Moments later two slickened fingers pressed again him and Dorian spread himself as wide as he could. They still burned their way inside his body but he didn’t care. He groaned throatily, managing to lift his head as those talented fingers began thrusting into him, hitting that spot inside of him. It hadn’t been too long since his last sexual encounter with Bull, but the way his body craved this made it seem like it’d been even longer since. “Yes,” he whispered involuntarily, matching the thrust of his fingers. “Like that, _yes_ —”

“Like this?” Bull breathed into his ear and began jerking his wrist harder. Dorian moaned even louder, the sound echoing the room, as the pleasure hummed through his body. He knew how big the Bull was and that his body was probably not quite ready, but he didn’t care. “Now, please now!”

Bull didn’t keep him waiting, but was still very careful as he eased his way into Dorian’s body. The stretching sensation still stung, and his ass was sore from Bull hitting it earlier, but the combined sensations of pain and pleasure made Dorian’s cock leak and he arched his back, shuddering as the delicious feeling. Bull’s hand was still around his cock so there was no way the Tal-Vashoth _didn’t_ notice what the combined feeling of pain and pleasure did to him. Thankfully he didn’t say a word about and instead release Dorian to grab at his sides to steady as he began pounding into him.

Dorian shifted his weight into his hands and his feet, bracing himself as he was rocked. Bull was moving so quickly that he couldn’t keep up rhythm. All he could do was hold himself still and groan and shake as that hot flesh pierced him, tremors of pleasure vibrating with each snap of his hips. Dorian knew that their state was probably a shocking sight; neither was nude, clothes still hanging off of them as Bull fucked him. But he didn’t care and he rode it out, unable to suppress his moans. His knees were turning to jelly but Bull wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, never pausing in his motions.

The familiar building sensation formed in his groin, and with a sharp shout Dorian was coming, spilling himself all over the wall in front of him. He was still shivering from the aftereffects of the orgasm when Iron Bull huffed and groaned throatily as he found his own release.

Dorian leaned his forehead against the wall, breathing raggedly as Bull sagged against him, not quite leaning his superior weight on Dorian. He wrapped both arms around Dorian and slowly drew out of his body, but he didn’t let Dorian go. He leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. “Was that all right?” there was a slight note of concern in his voice.

Dorian struggled to catch his breath, and after a moment decided that it wasn’t the best time to smart mouth him. “That was amazing,” he answered honestly, leaning into the kiss.

“Good.” The Bull’s voice cleared and Dorian suddenly found himself hoisted up into his arms again. “Because we’re just getting started.”

* * *

 

_This is the last time. It won’t happen again after this._

Dorian told himself this so many times, but every single time he didn’t listen to his mind and instead listened to his body. Every few days after his body recovered (and sometimes even _before_ it did) he found himself seeking out the Bull at the tavern, or knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He found himself afraid of stumbling upon the Bull with someone else (because they weren’t exactly in a relationship), but every single time we went to Bull, Bull’s room was empty. Sometimes they made small talk, other times Bull would just pull him into the room and throw him onto the bed.

Every single thing those same two sentences repeated in his mind when he snuck out of Bull’s room the following morning. And every single time he kept defying those words.

It was becoming easier to defy them, though. The sex was amazing, more amazing than anything Dorian had ever had. Bull knew exactly what made him feel good and he gave Dorian what he needed. There wasn’t ever a time where Dorian wasn’t cumming three or four times in a single night. He didn’t realize it was possible, considering his usual refractory period used to allow him up to two orgasms a night. Bull himself didn’t even _seem_ to have a refractory period, as whenever he finished he sometimes launched immediately into another session with him.

They did everything. Bull took him bent over, face to face, and sometimes Dorian was on top of him riding his body. They even sixty-nined a few times, and Dorian took great pleasure in having Bull briefly at his mercy. He used his magic and added static electricity to his mouth before going down on the Bull, and while he was so large that it was impossible to completely swallow him, Dorian still did what he could to get him off. The effect was immediate, and Bull was suddenly so overwhelmed by what Dorian was doing to him that he stopped sucking Dorian off and just lay against the bed and groaned. By the time he finished, Dorian found himself flipped over and Bull thanked him so thoroughly for the service that Dorian came _twice_ in a row!

Granted, it was a lot harder to look at his own reflection in the mirror anymore. He was tempted by Bull and gave in to temptation, and he _continued_ to give in to temptation. What was worse was that Bull wouldn’t allow him to hide his desires. He commanded Dorian to scream and beg and tell him how much he wanted him, and in the heat of the moment Dorian would obey and say everything Bull wanted to hear. But in the aftermath it only added to his shame, and he couldn’t look anyone in the eye.

_I don’t know why he pushes me so far. Isn’t it enough that I’m giving my body to him? Why does he need to hear such things from me? He’s Ben-Hassrath, so he should realize that saying such things shames me!_

It angered Dorian, but he kept going back. And as the days passed he realized why it was so easy to go back; it wasn’t just his body begging for more. His _heart_ was starting to follow suit as well. But it only made Dorian feel worse because they were only just bedfellows. Bull undoubtedly only saw him as a conquest. He’d probably never fucked a Tevinter mage before, so this was quite an accomplishment.

_Just don’t think anything of it._

But thinking this way didn’t make him feel any better.

* * *

 

He was on his knees, hands tied to the footboard and Bull fucking him from behind, when it happened. Dorian was so engulfed that he didn’t care how loud he was moaning, his head arched back.

But the sound of the door slamming open startled him out of his stupor, as did the voice that followed. “’Cuse me, coming thr—”

“Sera, _get out_!” Iron Bull’s harsh shout further startled Dorian and his eyes snapped open. He gaped with horror at Sera, who was standing in front of the bed. The elf looked _very_ surprised by this scene, but who wouldn’t be? Dorian, a Tevinter mage, in the middle of sex with an ex-Qunari spy? Dorian, the prideful mage who lorded his skills and good looks over others, who was bent over and _tied up_?!

There was a long moment of silence before Sera suddenly shrieked with laughter. Dorian was more horrified than before, but he didn’t know what to say or do in response.

“Sera,” Bull growled at her. “Get. Out.”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Sera laughed, raising her hands slightly. “Don’t get your panties up in a bunch, Bull! Man, I come through here all the time when you’re in the middle of bumping uglies with someone, and you’ve never snapped at me!”

The added reminder of Bull’s previous conquests was a major mood killer, but Dorian could feel Bull go tense behind him. He could almost hear the sneer in his voice. “You—”

“ _Sera_!” they heard Josephine shout from outside. “Where is that girl?! She has a lot to answer for!”

“Oops, I gotta go,” Sera said. She was still snorting with laughter though as she opened the door into the Herald’s Rest unnecessarily widely and slammed it shut behind her.

It took a moment for Dorian to finds his words. “She…She walks in on you a lo—oh!” he groaned sharply as Bull cut him off with a quick thrust.

“She causes trouble,” Bull grunted out. “So she thought it was a…good idea to run away from trouble by crossing through my room while I’m bed with someone. Nobody would ever chase her in here when I’m doing that, so it’s actually pretty smart. The first few…uh, times she did it were funny, but it’s not funny now.”

“W-Why?” Dorian tried to ask, but his body was more focused on sensations other than being embarrassed and indignant. “What’s so differe—” the words choked in his throat.

“Because it’s _you_. It’s different because it’s you, Dorian.”

The simple confession shocked Dorian deeply, and he felt…something stir inside his heart. He would’ve felt uncomfortable by it if his orgasm weren’t strongly building up and he duck his head and rode it out without another word.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost count of how many times I've rewritten this chapter. Originally I was going to split this chapter, however since I've kept you all waiting long enough here's the full final chapter.

Chapter Four

* * *

 

The lake’s water was warm, like a soothing bath. Dorian sighed with contentment as he lay on his back in the water, his eyes closed as he relaxed. It’d been far too long since he’d been able to relax in the Fade. More recently his dreams were either plagued by nightmares, or he was having embarrassing fantasies about Iron Bull. It was bad enough knowing that he couldn’t resist the Qunari, but now that their companions were becoming more and more aware of it, it only added to Dorian’s shame.

_“You…and Bull…hehehehehehe!”_

_“So Bull…about Dorian…”_

_“So Bull! You and Dorian!”_

No, no, he wouldn’t think of such things. His negative emotions would have a negative impact on his environment, and the last thing he needed was for his relaxing dream to turn into a nightmare.

It was a wolf’s howl that startled Dorian out of his stupor. He shouted and abruptly sank like a rock in the water. He bobbed to the surface, sputtering indignantly and glaring at his surroundings, trying to see if the wolf was nearby. He heard the wolf howl again and he angrily swam towards the shore.

When his feet touched the sand Dorian heard the cry one more time, but what he saw before him wasn’t a wolf. What he saw was far more…creepy.

It was long line of children, walking single file ten feet away. Dorian gaped at them as he conjured up his clothes and made his body dry. As he approached the line he looked up and down it. It seemed never-ending—the children were human, elven, and even Qunari. Their faces were sunken in, their chins smeared with a dark green film. Some of the children even had the film coming out of their eyes and running down their cheeks like teardrops. Dorian reached out to grab one child, to ask them what was going on, but his hand stilled.

Each of the children was holding a _carving knife_.

Dorian’s head snapped towards the direction the children were walking, and his heart began slamming. They weren’t paying him any attention, but this felt sinister. Very sinister. He reached out with his mind and was able to conjure up his staff before he took off running up the line.

He saw the Despair Demon first and Dorian immediately stopped in his tracks. The usually small demon had grown nearly the size of a rage demon, and it sounded like it was laughing. The air was chilly and Dorian’s gaze dropped down to see what the despair demon was laughing at.

It was Iron Bull.

The ex-Qunari spy was hunched over on his knees, hand gripping at his own head, as the children surrounded him. One by one the children came to him, hissing at him in Qunlat, before stabbing him repeatedly. Bull did nothing to defend himself, though he wheezed in pain as the blades sunk deep into his flesh. The horrifying sight filled Dorian with terror and he let out an involuntary howl of anguish before slamming his knuckles into his mouth.

_Calm down, calm down! That can’t be the Bull! Qunari don’t dream the same as humans and elves do! They almost **never** go to the Fade! T-This place…this Despair Demon is trying to frighten me!_

“ _Venhedis_!” Dorian shouted. He let out a Mind Blast, which sent many of the “children” flying through the air. He swung his staff and struck more of them with it. He felt sick to his stomach that he was striking children in such a way, but he had to remind himself that they _weren’t_ children. They were just terrors conjured up to hurt them.

“BASRA!”

Bull’s shout was Dorian’s only warning, and he had to dodge the Qunari’s strike. Bull was bleeding profusely from the many stab wounds covering his body, but he still had the energy to fight. “Don’t you _dare_ hurt them! I’ll never let you hurt them again!”

“Bull, wait!” Dorian shouted, jumping backwards to avoid the strikes. “Calm down! These aren’t children! The Despair Demon is preying upon you and have conjured them up to torment you!”

_Wait a minute. If the despair demon is tormenting him, then…is this actually Iron Bull?!_

Iron Bull swore violently in Qunlat, but shouted in pain as another child stabbed him square in the back. “ _Kaffas_ , stop it!” Dorian shrieked, swatting the child away with his staff. He grabbed Bull by his horns as the Qunari fell to his knees. “Bull, look at me! _Look at me_! Tell me who I am!”

Bull blinked with his one good eye. He looked delirious and angry and full of anguish. The eye stared straight at Dorian as he panted for breath. “…Dorian?”

“Good,” Dorian said, using all his strength to hold him steady by his horns. “Good, now listen to me. This isn’t real. This is the Fade and you need to wake up before the Despair Demon takes over your body.”

The Bull looked confused. “Wait…what demon?”

“The Despair—AHH!” Dorian shouted in pain when he felt the ice spell strike him in the back. However, the pain also helped to channel his anger and he quickly spun around, shooting a Flashfire spell at the Despair Demon. The ball of fire hit the Despair Demon right in the chest and it shrieked in pain.

“Bull, _wake up_!” Dorian snapped at him over his shoulder. “You need to wake up right now!”

Iron Bull however shook his head. “This isn’t a dream. They’re all really dead, Dorian.”

Dorian knew it was futile arguing with him so he forced himself to calm down, while keeping the Despair Demon within his line of vision. “I’m sorry,” he said lamely. “I’m truly sorry. But this _is_ a dream, and if you don’t wake up there are going to be consequences.”

“ _Ebost issala, Tal-Vashoth_!” a little girl shouted, and raised the cleaver in her hands to stab Bull again.

“Oh, for the love of—” Dorian swung his staff and struck the “child” clear across the face with it. Then he turned back to Bull, who was still wallowing in his own anguish. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Then he called upon his magic and struck Bull with a Lightning Bolt. Bull hollered in agony, and Dorian felt bile rise in his throat at the sound. The spell ricocheted off the Qunari’s large body, hitting several of the children around himself.

But, the spell did its job. Bull was screaming in pain from the spell, but just moments later he evaporated into the air. Dorian didn’t bother hiding his sigh of relief. _Great. That shock was enough to wake him up._

Then he heard the rumbled behind him and quickly turned. The Despair Demon had recovered, and he wasn’t alone. Two Rage Demons had joined the party, no doubt attracted to both Bull’s anger that Dorian was attacking the “children”, and Dorian’s anger at what had happened to Bull.

And the children themselves were now surrounding him, raising their cleavers.

Dorian sighed dramatically, and roll his eyes. “I’ve seen worse,” he told the foes that were cornering him. He quickly bought himself a few seconds with a Mind Blast, sending the enemies around him flying. Then he quickly concentrated his mana and summoned another Lightning Bolt. But he didn’t direct it at any of his enemies. No—he used it to shock _himself_.

The pain was so intense that Dorian lost his breath and couldn’t scream. But it only lasted a few seconds. One moment he was in the Fade, about to be ambushed (and undoubtedly possessed), and then the next moment he was bolting straight up in bed, wide-eyed and wide awake, panting raggedly.

But he didn’t stay idle. Dorian launched himself from his bed, slamming his feet into his expensive slippers, and tying a posh robe over his pajamas. Then he fled the room and took off running towards Bull’s room.

His heart was pounding in his throat, and he didn’t care about the stares he received from the few people that were still awake at this hour of the night. The fear settled in the pit of his stomach, making it churn and making him want to throw up. _Please be all right. Please be all right!_

Dorian didn’t knock. He burst right into Bull’s room, his fear finally causing him to shout. “Bull!”

Iron Bull was sitting straight up in bed. The room was dark except for the moonlight coming in through the hole in the ceiling, but Dorian could see the massive body hunching over slightly, heaving from sharp breaths. Dorian saw the Bull’s hands gripping the sheets, and the long lines it’d formed in the fabric from his fingers. He said nothing to Dorian; he just sat there, trying to catch his breath.

Dorian slowly closed the door behind himself and swallowed thickly. He spoke slowly to keep his voice steady. “T…That was you, wasn’t it? In the Fade?”

The Bull said nothing. Dorian continued. “How did you do that? Dream yourself into the Fade? I thought that Qunari didn’t dream of the Fade.”

“We don’t,” Bull answered numbly. “Or rather, it’s a rare occurrence. The Qunari don’t dream the same as humans and elves. I don’t know how I ended up there, because I sure as fuck didn’t want to be there.”

Dorian leaned back against the door. He didn’t know what to say. He could see that the nightmare had been a horrific experience for Bull. But he didn’t know what to do. “D…Do you want to talk about it?” he offered.

The Bull didn’t answer him and Dorian felt a simmer of dread fill him. _Oh no. Did I ask the wrong thing?_ “Y-You don’t have to,” he quickly added. “I only though that—”

“Do you know why I was sent down south after Seheron?”

Dorian blinked. “What?”

“You know I was transferred down here,” Iron Bull said. “But do you know why?”

Dorian’s heart skipped a beat. He realized that Bull was opening up to him emotionally. He felt like this was a new step in their “relationship” beyond the physical aspect of it. Unable to help himself, Dorian responded “Why?”

“Because I broke,” Bull told him. “I’d reached my physical and mental limits with that fucking island. So many things happened all at once, and…” his brow furrowed slightly. “I told the boss about some of it, but not everything.”

“And…you want to tell me?” Dorian asked.

“Yes,” Bull answered bluntly.

So Bull was trusting him with information about himself that he didn’t trust the Inquisitor with. Dorian rested his head back against the door. “What happened?”

“It all _really_ started going downhill when my commanding officer, and one of my oldest friends, turned Tal-Vashoth. I’d known him for years and I trusted him more than any of my squad, but he…” Bull closed his eye. “He was my friend. And yet despite this I still hunted him down and killed him.”

This was a bit startling. Dorian didn’t know what to say to this and so he said nothing.

“It wasn’t too long afterwards that we were betrayed by a confidant,” Bull continued. “My whole team was poisoned by the rebels and it ended in a huge bloodbath in the man’s kitchen. It wasn’t his fault—he’d been threatened into doing it—but he still died. Then I found out…I found out these same rebels poisoned an entire school before they ambushed us. None of the kids in that school survived.”

Dorian remembered the “children” in the Fade, and Bull’s desire to protect them even though they had hurt him. It was all starting to make sense. He continued to remain silent however as Bull continued.

“We found the rebels; found their hideout. We were outnumbered and undersupplied but I didn’t fucking care. I wanted them all to hurt and I wanted them all to die. I didn’t stop fighting until every single person in that hideout was dead. I didn’t care if they engaged me in combat or were cowering and begging for mercy. I didn’t care if they were rebel warriors or civilians who just chose the wrong side, I still killed them. More of my men were killed in the skirmish and after the battle they all fled to get reinforcements and to heal up. But I stayed. I was there for… _days_ , surrounded by dead bodies.” His voice had dropped to a low whisper. “I’d never seen so much blood in my life, and it was so quiet. And I stood there surrounded by corpses and I could still hear the screaming and their pleas for mercy and it just…” he grunted harshly. “I didn’t feel vindicated. All these people were dead, but those kids were still dead and my men were still dead. Nothing I did changed anything, except the loss of more life. It didn’t end the war or anything. It made absolutely no difference. The only thing I wanted to do then was to get the fuck out of there and to get these ugly images out of my head. I told them I was broken and needed to be fixed—I told them I wanted my memory wiped. But they refused. They said it wasn’t necessary and instead sent me south to spy on the Southerners. So I did what I was told and moved south, and en route I met Krem and well…you know the rest.”

Dorian hesitated on his words. He didn’t really know how to properly comfort someone, but he could tell that Bull didn’t want to be coddled. He didn’t want to hear “You did the right thing” or “It wasn’t your fault” or anything else. He was obviously punishing himself, and hearing anything that would reduce the responsibility of his own guilt would probably anger him.

Dorian left the door and approached the bed. He stood right beside Bull. Bull didn’t stir, and didn’t grab him in a hug. Dorian raised a hand and reached for Bull’s shoulder, but after hesitating for a moment the hand dropped back down to his side.

A few more moments of silence passed between them. Dorian finally came to a decision and moved further down the bed until he was standing in front of Bull. He held his hand out in front of Bull’s face. “Come with me.”

Bull shifted then, and looked up at Dorian. “Where?”

“You’ll see,” Dorian told him. “Just come with me.”

Bull said nothing more, and grabbed his hand. Dorian didn’t have the strength to pull him out of bed, but Bull was able to lift himself out. They released their hands and looked at each other for a long moment. Bull had slept in the nude, and he slowly swooped down to pull on his hideous slacks. Dorian then nodded his head towards the door, directing Bull to follow him.

Dorian was surprised by the lack of embarrassment he was feeling. Anyone who was awake and out in the courtyard would be able to see him escorting Iron Bull back to his room. He did feel self-conscious about it because this…relationship he had with Bull was such a guilty pleasure. He wanted to be logical and keep telling himself he was wrong, but that voice inside him was becoming lower and lower in the back of his mind.

He didn’t say a word when they reached the door to Dorian’s bedroom. Dorian felt nervous because they were entering new territory. They’d had sex almost always in Bull’s room, and with some rare exceptions they were also intimate in tents. But this was the first time Dorian was inviting Bull into his room like this. Because at least when their passionate moments occurred in Bull’s room, Dorian always had the option to leave at any time.

But now the roles were reversed, and it was _Bull_ who had the option of leaving or staying. Dorian only hesitated for a moment before opening his door and motioning to Bull to follow him inside.

His room was still neat and tidy, though his bed was disheveled from the way he jumped out of it just minutes prior. Dorian stiffened when he saw the crumpled up letter on his desk, and the dragon’s tooth. He quickly turned to face Bull as the Qunari closed the door behind them, and hastily opened his robe. He wanted Bull’s attention to remain solely on him.

And it was. “So here I am,” Bull said. The soft rumble of his voice unexpectedly made Dorian’s knees weak and he gasped softly, clutching the lapels of his robes. “So…what happens next?”

Dorian steadied his breath and held Bull’s gaze. He slowly shrugged the robe off. “Whatever you want,” he said softly.

“Really?” Bull asked. He slowly advanced on him. “This is a new game, Dorian. We usually play it by what _you_ want.” He came to a stop in front of Dorian. “What do you want?”

“I want you to take me the way you want to,” Dorian told him. “I want you to—” he choked on the words, finding them harder to say than he thought. “I want you to do with me what you want,” he finished, feeling heat on his face.

Bull didn’t say anything for a long moment. He knelt down and picked up the silken sash of Dorian’s robe. He held it up between his two hands. “I want to tie you up with this,” he confessed softly. Dorian’s pulse jumped, and to his embarrassment he felt heat began to pool straight to his groin.

“I want to fuck you so hard into that bed that it breaks in half.” His voice was becoming rougher, rawer. He reached out and grabbed Dorian by his collar and crushed him up against his body. “I want to hear you moan, to hear you _beg_. I want you to encourage me, tell me to fuck you harder.” He crushed his mouth over Dorian’s. The kiss was frantic, and Dorian gripped Bull’s shoulders as he was lifted off the ground. “I want to leave marks all over your body. I want to make you cum so hard that you lose your voice from screaming.”

Dorian groaned harshly, and grinded his quickly growing erection against Bull’s torso. “I-I’ll do it,” he promised, swallowing a bit of his pride. “I’ll do it all.” Maybe it would hurt his ego, but he saw how Bull suffered and he didn’t know any other way to make him feel better.

But Bull growled, and yanked on Dorian’s hair so that his head was pulled back. “Don’t do it because I want it,” he rasped. “I want you to beg me because you fucking want it so much. Not because that’s what I want.”

Dorian laughed breathlessly, despite being manhandled so roughly. “Then fuck me so hard that I _can’t_ fake it,” he taunted him softly.

Bull snapped his teeth, but the arousal in his expression put Dorian at ease. Dorian did yelp, however, as he was tossed carelessly onto the bed, his head pointing towards the footboard. Bull knelt on the bed, pressing a large knee between Dorian’s thighs to force his legs apart, and grabbed Dorian’s nightshirt. The silk ripped effortlessly in his fists, and Dorian would’ve been furious if he wasn’t so aroused by the power the Qunari was wielding over him. With his nightshirt off the Bull grabbed both of his wrists with one large hand and pressed them against one of the short bedposts on the footboard. Dorian’s breath came out in quick pants as he wrapped the sash around Dorian’s wrist, securing him to the bedpost. Dorian tugged on his hands and they didn’t budge, and he felt a spike of pleasure shoot straight to his groin. He was at Bull’s mercy, and the knowledge of it made him so aroused that his body was craving for an early release.

Bull yanked off his pants and shimmied out of his own pants, leaving them both naked. Dorian’s smaller bed groaned in protest from the extra weight, but Dorian couldn’t find it in himself to care as Bull bent his head over his body and began sucking and nipping at his chest.

Arching his head back, Dorian’s eyes rolled back as the familiar warm tendrils reverberated his body. He reflexively bit down on his lower lip but then remembered what he’d promised Bull. His pride stung very slightly as he released his bottom lip and allowed his moans to resonate the room, but oh—Bull’s mouth kissing him all over, calloused fingers ghosting over his skin, and even the obscene sucking sounds and the groans he was making at tasting Dorian’s skin more than made up for any shame he felt. He sucked and plucked at Dorian’s nipples until they were red and standing, more sensitive than he could remember them being. But while Bull was leaving kiss marks and very slight bites marks all over the front of his body, his mouth wasn’t traveling below Dorian’s navel. Dorian raised his hips, trying to bring attention to the aching cock laying leaking and unattended on his stomach, but Bull ignored the member and instead focused on marking his skin.

Groaning in anguish and frustration, Dorian snapped his teeth and shook his head. “ _Kaffas_ , just—fuck Bull, please touch me, put your mouth on me, _please_ —”

“My mouth _is_ on you,” the Bull teased him. His tongue dipped into Dorian’s navel, causing his chin to bump the tip of Dorian’s penis very slightly. But the slight contact caused a wonderful jolt to shake Dorian, and he strained against the sash that had secured his wrists. “Lower,” he pleaded breathlessly. “On my cock, _please_.” He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn’t have to look at Bull.

“Hmm,” Bull rumbled, but he didn’t tease Dorian any longer. He wrapped one hand around the tubular flesh and sucked the tip into his mouth. Dorian wanted more, but to his shock his body shook and he came hard and fast into Bull’s mouth. He panted and groaned, and he managed to look down. Bull didn’t seem surprised by his sudden ejaculation, only groaning throatily as his mouth sank lower around him. Dorian’s eyes crossed slightly and he leaned back, exhaling sharply at the sensation of being consumed.

His legs were spread wide, but one foot made its way onto Bull’s massive shoulder, heel digging in to encourage the Qunari in his motions. “Uhhhnn,” he groaned between clenched teeth, breathless as he couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth. He began snapping his hips forward, thrusting hard into that hot mouth. Bull responded by groaning throatily and swallowing him deep, and Dorian saw stars from both sensations. His release was not so sudden this time, and the sharp heat that spiked from his cock felt so fucking good that he couldn’t help but hang his mouth open and shout so loudly that his voice echoed off the walls. His wrists strained again against the sash, and he could feel it tear slightly, but he didn’t care.

Bull released him, but his mouth moved up to kiss and suck at his thighs. “Oil,” he growled, looking up at Dorian with a heated gaze. “Do you have any?”

Dorian nodded jerkily. “M-My side table.”

“Hmm.” Bull sucked hard at the place where his thigh met his groin, leaving a reddened hickey there, and sat up. Still panting heavily, Dorian watched him fiddle through the table next to the bed before he pulled out a small yellow vial. He removed the lid and inhaled and Bull groaned at the scent. Dorian’s eyes widened as he saw his erection thicken even more at the scent. “This smells like you.”

“Well I _do_ use it,” Dorian told him, though he flushed slightly at what his answer implied.

Bull grinned wickedly at him as he poured the oil onto his fingers. He carefully set the bottle aside and leaned back down over him. His mouth returned to Dorian’s thighs as his slickened fingers dipped even lower. “This smells even better on you,” he groaned. He began massaging Dorian with the tips. “It’s fucking intoxicating. No wonder I can’t get enough of you.”

Dorian felt his heart lurch at that nonchalant confession and he stared down at Bull. “You c—AH!” his voice broke off with a delicious cry as those fingers slid inside him. He had become so use to Bull’s girth that the man could slide in two fingers effortlessly without causing Dorian discomfort or pain. But the Bull still took the time to prepare him with each session, not wanting to risk hurting him in any way.

“I think it’s fairly obvious,” Bull said, answering Dorian’s unfinished question. He groaned in time with Dorian’s moans and his hand began moving faster. “I haven’t been with anyone else since I’ve been with you. You’re like a drug, Dorian—I’m fucking _addicted_.”

Dorian felt his eyes widen as he stared at the ceiling. His brain was being consumed by the white-hot pleasure flooding his lower body, but his breath was coming out in short gasps as he drank in Bull’s words. _He…He hasn’t been with anyone else besides me since we started this? Only with me?_

_“Because it’s **you**. It’s different because it’s you, Dorian.”_

But Bull’s fingers then found his prostate, and he couldn’t give his words anymore thought. The only thing he could focus on was moving his body to press down hard on those fingers, and his voice became a mantra of Tevene curse words and pleadings. “ _Fasta v—_ fuck, keep it like that, fuck, fuck—”

But Bull withdrew his fingers from him, and Dorian swore violently at the loss. Bull however only laughed huskily at his reaction as he smeared more oil onto his thick cock. “So this is what you act like when you’re unrestrained? Maybe I should have more nightmares inside the Fade.”

“Trust me when I say you wouldn’t,” Dorian retorted. His legs were spread wide and he let out a soft whine when he felt that familiar pressure against him. He sucked in two sharps breaths when Bull eased his way inside, and his whole body shuddered at the fire-hot pleasure that sizzled where their bodies joined. He sank all the way to the hilt, and Dorian moaned loudly, the restraints completely off.

Bull suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward and crushed his mouth against his mouth. At the same time his hips began slamming against him rapidly. Each hard jab poked and prodded the sensitive gland within and Dorian shuddered and sobbed with pleasure, his cock leaking and smearing his stomach with precum. Fuck, it was amazing when Bull rode him hard like this. Dorian had always known he wasn’t one for tender touches and slow lovemaking, but he didn’t realize how much his body really craved feral, rough but hot sex until he was with the Bull. Now he couldn’t get enough—the bondage, hair-pulling, and domination was such a turn-on that he just wanted more and more. It was new but it didn’t make him uncomfortable at all.

And he still wasn’t entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Tell me what you want.” Bull’s voice was rough as his mouth pulled and sucked on Dorian’s lip. Not once did he pause in his motions. “What do you want, Dorian?”

Dorian met his gaze. It was what he had promised, and the arousal was so fire-hot in his lower body that the words sputtered out easily. “I-I want to cum.”

“Beg.” Bull pulled at his hair but held his head steady so that they were forced to keep looking at each other. “Beg for it.”

“ _Fuck_!” the curse word came out in a short, soft pant and Dorian looked down his body, seeing his erection leaking and begging for attention. Bull’s lower body continued snapping against him, thrusting deep. His stamina was awe-inspiring. But Bull pulled on his hair again, forcing Dorian to look at him as the words bubbled out. “M-Make me cum,” he hissed. Even with his voice low, Dorian could hear his own desperation. “ _Please_ make me cum.”

Bull groaned throatily, and grabbed Dorian’s erection with his free hand. The rough caress was all Dorian needed, and his eyes rolled back as he arched his body. His release felt so hot, but the warm pleasure that flushed though him made him shout and he convulsed and squeezed tight around Bull. Dorian was dimly aware of the sound of wood splintering, but he was too far gone to care. He strained against the sash and shocked himself by ripping his hands free, which then quickly grabbed Bull’s hips as the Qunari grinded against and moaned loudly as he came.

Dorian collapsed against the bed, struggling to catch his breath. The Bull carefully pulled out of him and hunched over his body slightly, not completely laying on top of him. Dorian’s hands were tingling slightly from having been restrained, but they still reached up and stroked up and down Bull’s sweat-glistened back.

“Damn,” Bull grunted against the mattress. “That was…” he groaned, unable to finish his sentence, and leaned his weight onto the arm braced against the mattress.

Dorian took the opportunity to shimmy out from underneath Bull and carefully sit on the bed. He felt it tip to the side slightly, but didn’t give it much thought as he stared at the ceiling. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. “About earlier…”

“Hmm?” Bull grunted behind him, and he sat up fully.

“I can’t say that I can relate to your experiences because I’ve never been put into that position,” Dorian said. He snorted bitterly. “My own personal worst experience was being held hostage in my family home for several months. My father, he—” the words hitched in his throat, and he realized he didn’t want to elaborate further. “To be honest, I think the drive you had to make things better for your people is admirable. Compared to me—well, all I’ve done is complain about the sorry state of things in Tevinter. And it…” it was much harder to talk than he realized. He hadn’t been able to speak freely about his own life with anyone, not even Evelyn. Mostly in part because he _hated_ the person he used to be, and he strove hard to better himself. To not be tempted by power or lust like so many people he had known had been. “What I’m saying is,” he continued. “Is that you don’t have anything to be ashamed about when you did all that you could do. Compared to me—me, the selfish little mage who used to damn his fate by hurting as many people as possible—compared to me, I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

That sounded lamer than he had wanted, and Dorian cursed himself for not having the same finesse with words that he always did. _I really am terrible at comfort, aren’t I?_

He was startled when a rough hand grabbed his chin and turned his head, and Bull kissed him fiercely. His senses began to tingle once more and he felt light-headed, and he moaned throatily. Perhaps Bull understood in Dorian’s ramblings that he was trying to comfort him.

“ _Kadan_ ,” Bull groaned against his mouth, cupping Dorian’s face in his large palm.

Dorian’s eyes opened. _Kadan? What does that mean?_ He was about to ask that question when Bull suddenly leaned his body weight forward. That was when Dorian felt the bed tip to the side, and Dorian pulled away from the kiss. “Did you—!”

But Bull simply grinned at him. “I told you I’d break your bed.” He grabbed Dorian by his arm and pulled him forward. “Come on, we’re not done yet.”

Dorian almost protested, but Bull pulled him close for another deep kiss, and the protests immediately died. Dorian cupped his face in his hands, eagerly returning the kiss as they kneeled on the bed. He was aware that he was groaning under the assault of Bull’s tongue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Once again the kiss was turning his body into jelly, and he leaned on the larger body for support.

“I’ve got you,” Bull mumbled, slowly breaking the kiss. He slid to the side of the bed that wasn’t broken. “Come here. I want you to ride me.”

Dorian flushed at the nonchalant command, but remembered his promise and did what he was told. He swung his leg across Bull’s thighs, ignoring the slight twinge of pain, and straddled the Qunari. “Put your arms around my neck,” Bull commanded huskily. Dorian did what he was told, and hung on tightly so that Bull couldn’t see his face while he continued talking. “Spread your knees wider. A little more— _there_. Just like that.” His large hands went to Dorian’s waist and began lowering him. He turned his head to speak directly into Dorian’s ear. “Relax for me.” He rubbed the tip of his cock against Dorian and he yielded to the hard flesh. “Just relax. I’ll give you what you need. There.” Bull groaned sharply as he began easing himself inside. Dorian didn’t know why he was taking the time to coax him when they’d already had sex, but the erotic tone of his husky voice felt like sharp vibrations into his cock. Dorian tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he sank lower. “A little more. Take me in. Mmmm.” Bull’s teeth caught his lobe and gently tugged on it. “Good, good. You feel so amazing…”

Dorian wanted him to just shut up, because the words embarrassed him. But he couldn’t—not after promising to give Bull everything he wanted. So he squashed his pride for the time being and gasped throatily as he sank all the way down onto Bull’s lap.

But Bull didn’t stay idle for very long. The Tal-Vashoth spread his thighs slightly to give himself leverage and began pounding into Dorian’s body. “Ah!” the short shout echoed in the room, quickly followed by several choked moans. Dorian reached up and grabbed Bull’s horns and struggled to match his rhythm, slamming down onto him with as much force as he could. He got the desired result as Bull jabbed hard at his prostate. “ _KAFFAS_!” he shouted, and precum leaked out of his penis, smearing the center of Bull’s abdomen as it rubbed up and down with Dorian’s movements.

Bull was groaning, short and harsh, and he was gripping Dorian’s waist not with enough force to shatter his pelvis, but with enough power that Dorian wouldn’t have been able to escape if he tried. But Dorian didn’t want to. He couldn’t think passed the carnal need to ride Bull harder, and keep stimulating his cock with each thrust and grind of his body. His hands left Bull’s horns and returned to his shoulders, but he didn’t put his arms around him again like Bull had commanded. But Bull was too preoccupied with fucking him to reprimand him for disobedience.

The buildup of Dorian’s release felt like liquid fire in his belly. His breathing was rash and ragged, and he could feel his fingers widen and spread on Bull’s shoulders. Bull continued to pull on Dorian’s waist, pulling his body down hard onto him, and Dorian’ cock rubbed and smeared up and down on Bull’s abdomen. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Bull grunting out short sentences between moans. “Fuck…ride me harder… _fuck_ , just like that, _good_ —”

Bright flashes erupted behind Dorian’s eyelids and he convulsed, shouting loudly as he spurted hard between their bodies. Every nerve ending was twitching and tingling, and his hands suddenly felt hot, and Dorian felt more than heard the strain of his vocal chords from shouting. Bull held onto his waist, rotating his and pounding wildly into him as Dorian squeezed tight around him. “Fuck— _fuck_ , yes!” he grunted, panting raggedly as he orgasmed inside his body.

Dorian sagged against Bull’s larger body, struggling to catch his breath as he pressed his face into the crook of Bull’s neck. His body was so spent, but he felt absolutely sated. He’d never had a partner that could properly satisfy him like this. Mostly because his other partners were more focused on satisfying themselves first and foremost. This was a new feeling…one he was slowly beginning to realize he was experiencing _every_ time he had sex with Bull.

Dorian allowed Bull to lift him up and stretch him out in bed, even though it teetered because of the broken leg. Dorian’s eyes were closed, but he felt Bull tenderly stroke his cheek with his rough hand.

Then Bull said, “What’s that smell?”

Dorian opened his eyes, and quickly realized the room was filling with smoke. Bull however reacted faster. “ _Shit_! Dorian, your curtains are on fire!”

Dorian didn’t have the energy to sit up, and could only yelp in alarm and roll onto his side facing the windows as Bull frantically crawled across the bed towards the windows. His rapid movements were too much for the other leg at the foot of the bed and it abruptly snapped, causing the bottom half of the mattress to hit the floor.

It wasn’t a large fire, but the center of the curtains was currently burning and rapidly expanding out. Bull yanked at the curtains, ripping their support bar clear from the wall. But instead of throwing them to the ground and smothering the flames like a _normal_ person would, Bull shoved Dorian’s window open and promptly _threw_ the burning curtains out into the frozen wasteland below. With the window open, the smoke inside the room promptly cleared.

There was a long moment of silence after this. Dorian was still gaping at the windows, for the moment not caring that Bull had thrown out the Tevinter-themed curtains he’d spent a fortune on. _W-What the…where did that fire come from?! The fireplace is on the opposite side of the room!_

Bull slowly sat down on the bed, his body shaking. It took Dorian a moment to realize that he was laughing. _W-Why is he laughing? Does he know something I don’t?! It—_

Suddenly, it struck him and his face turned crimson. _Fasta vas! Was that—did **I** start the fire?!_

There was no other explanation. He remembered the sudden surge of power he felt in his hands when he orgasmed, and Dorian became even more mortified. _Maker’s Breath, did I—I can’t believe it! I lost control of my magic! H-He actually made me lose control of my magic!_

Now Bull was laughing harder and louder, and Dorian grabbed a pillow and hit him in the back of the head with it. “Stop that!” he snapped.

“Oh damn!” Bull choked out between his laughter. “I knew that I was good, but _damn_!”

“ _Vishante kaffas_!” Dorian growled. He promptly turned away from Bull and held pillow over his head to hide. This actually felt more embarrassing than when Sera walked in on them!

“Hey.” Bull was still laughing, but it ebbed off as he leaned over Dorian, stroking his hip comfortingly. “Don’t be mad. It’s the best compliment I’ve ever received.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” Dorian snapped at him from underneath the pillow.

“Do I look like I’m making fun of you?” Bull groaned and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Hey. Don’t be mad.”

“You—” it was difficult to hang onto his anger when Bull was kissing and sucking at the side of his neck. His eyes slowly slid closed, and he reached up to rub an encouraging hand across Bull’s nape. “I don’t usually do that,” he mumbled softly. “I…I’m usually always in control.”

“I know.” Bull sucked hard at the muscle where Dorian’s shoulder met his neck, and Dorian knew it would leave a hickey. Bull ruffled his hair affectionately as he leaned over to look into Dorian’s face. “Thank you.”

Dorian glanced at him. “For what?”

“I was in a bad place, and you made me feel better.” He was positively grinning, and the sincerity of his expression made Dorian look away. “For all your ‘Vint bravado, you’re really just a softie.”

“And _you’re_ a total sap!” Dorian barked, sitting up slightly and feeling indignant. “I—” But Bull silenced him with another kiss, and once again Dorian forgot about his anger.

He did not return to the Fade when he fell asleep. Dorian though did wake up to unfiltered sunlight pouring into his windows and muttered a curse word under his breath as he sat up. He wasn’t surprised to find that Bull had stayed the full night—especially since the Qunari took up almost his entire bed. But Dorian sat there and watched him for a long moment, and he felt…relief. Bull looked to be in a deep sleep, but he wasn’t thrusting about and he was calmly snoring in his usual obnoxious manner. He looked rested; content, even.

He obviously wasn’t having any more nightmares, and Dorian felt good about the fact that he had helped him.

He got up from the bed and slowly walked over to his desk. The dragon’s tooth was still there, as was the letter from his business associate turned blackmailer. Seeing the letter made Dorian’s blood boil with rage, and he felt the strong urge to set fire to it. Of course since he’d already set fire to something in his room, he didn’t want another repeat.

_I’ll figure something out. I won’t give this bastard what he wants, that’s for sure!_

“Oof!” Dorian grunted as he suddenly found himself hunched over the desk. He relaxed though as he recognized Bull standing behind him, though he felt incredulous at the fact that Bull—the giant beast that he was—had gotten out of bed without Dorian noticing.

“What a lovely sight to wake up to,” Bull said. One hand was holding Dorian’s nape, while the second slid down his naked back to squeeze his ass. “Has anyone ever told that you have a fantastic ass?”

Dorian snorted. “You’d be surprised how many people admire it.”

Bull barked out a laugh and gave one cheek a playful smack. “You’re too self-aware of how good looking you are.”

“Well _I_ might as well attention to how handsome I am if nobody else will.”

“I’m paying attention,” Bull said. He used his knee to spread Dorian’s thighs. “I’ve been paying attention since the moment we met.”

It was yet another nonchalant confession that took Dorian off-guard. It made him become more aware that maybe—no, not maybe, _definitely_ —there was more to their “relationship” than just sex.

_He says we’re exclusive, at least on his end. Well, we **are** exclusive since I’m certainly not sleeping with anyone else. But…what is really going on between us?_

But Bull then slid inside him, and the question faded from his mind.

* * *

 

_The Enigmatic Customs and Lifestyles of the Qun._

Just a week later, Dorian found himself staring at this book on the bookshelf in silence. It had always been there, and he never gave it much thought. He remembered when he first arrived in Skyhold that he had to fight the urge to pull it from the bookshelf and toss it over the railing. However, he learned to ignore it and keep himself preoccupied with far more interesting material—even the historically inaccurate books about Tevinter.

But recently…recently Dorian had found himself staring at this book on the shelf. More than once he’d reached for it to read it, but ultimately he would just grab another book from the shelf and read it instead. He’d read every book on this shelf at least twice, but this once he’d yet to even open.

Because he was curious. Somehow, The Iron Bull was working his way inside of Dorian’s subconscious. They still continued to have amazing sex, but Dorian’s dreams began to be less about sex and more about more…intimate gestures. There was one dream where all he did was lie in bed with Bull and cuddle and kiss him, and the dream had been so disgustingly cute that Dorian woke up laughing.

But the dread…the shame he was constantly feeling for giving in so easily to temptation, was not so loud or painful anymore. It was getting to the point that Dorian could finally look at himself in the mirror. He could force himself to look right into his reflection’s eyes, though it caused the dread to flare stronger, just slightly. Because he saw something there in his eyes that was different. He wasn’t seeing shame and embarrassment. What he saw was different, somehow.

Because something was happening between Iron Bull and him that was causing their relationship to change. If the Inquisitor took Bull on a mission and left Dorian behind, Dorian found himself worrying about the Tal-Vashoth’s safety. Whenever Bull was back at Skyhold, Dorian found himself watching the courtyard from the library window, watching Bull train with the Chargers. And sometimes, when Bull would knock one of his boys down, he would look up and stare straight at Dorian’s window, as though he knew Dorian was watching him.

 _I’m acting like a foolish, hormonal boy! I have a lot of work I need to do, but it’s getting to the point where I can’t stop thinking about him!_ He scrubbed a hand furiously over his face. _What’s wrong with me?!_

He heard the familiar footsteps climbing the tower and immediately recovered. He brushed himself off and pretended to occupy himself with looking for books on the shelf as he heard her approach. When she came to a stop behind him, knowing that she was stopping by to see him caused him to genuinely smile and he turned to greet the Inquisitor. “Fancy meeting you here,” he greeted his best friend.

Evelyn was smiling at him like she always did, but she…there was something _peculiar_ in her bright green eyes that gaze Dorian pause. “What’s on your mind?” he tried with a softer tone.

“Dorian,” Evelyn began. “What’s going on between you and Iron Bull, exactly?”

Oh…he was dreading this. Dorian knew this was inevitable as Bull wasn’t a subtle man, and whenever they went out on quests just about _everyone_ pressed them for all the juicy details. To which Bull was more than happy to give out to them. Not once during these embarrassing conversations however did the Inquisitor ever join in. She just seemed to listen and not react.

But now she was asking. But bless her heart, she was doing it in relative privacy and _not_ out in front of their entire group like all the rest of their friends seemed to enjoy doing. Once again, Dorian was eternally thankful for the small reminders of how close their friendship truly was.

Even if the current topic was completely embarrassing.

But he played up the dramatics and sighed painfully. “If only there were a single discreet bone in that lummox. Um…do you truly want to know?” Dorian asked her honestly. He felt a sudden spike of fear as he asked his next question. “Is this an official concern, or…?” his voice trailed off.

“I’m asking as your friend,” Evelyn responded.

Dorian relaxed somewhat, but Evelyn continued. “How did I not know about this?”

Really? Their entire circle of friends couldn’t help but gossip about his “relationship” with Bull! Or was she not paying any attention?

_No, that’s not it. Evie’s not asking me out of ignorance. She’s asking me why I didn’t tell her about this in the first place. She’s probably wondering why she had to hear about her best friend’s secret relationship with another of her friends second-handedly from gossip._

“I wouldn’t want _anyone_ to know about this,” Dorian admitted to her, folding his arms over his chest. “Just like I wouldn’t want anyone to know I fancy Fereldan beer.” He ducked his head slightly in embarrassment.

“Oh the shame, Dorian,” Evelyn teased him lightly, and even Dorian managed to laugh a little before quickly sobering.

“Well, it’s something,” Dorian confessed. “A whole lot of something.” Now it was out in the open, without the mockery behind the questions, it was a lot easier to talk about it. “At first…it was an ill-considered night after drinking.” He remembered back to that first night, when Bull took him three times, and he was glad that the tower was dimly lit so that Evelyn couldn’t see the heat rising to his face.

“Then there was a second time.” The night in the tent on the Western Approach. “And then…” he trailed off, not wanting to disclose further. “I don’t _know_ what’s “going on”, to be honest,” he told her. “And I suspect, neither does the Bull.”

He said it. The words actually came out of his mouth, after so many instances of evasiveness and doublespeak. He finally verbalized that there was something between Iron Bull and himself, and now it was truly reality. He choked on a humorless laugh. “Now that I’ve said it out loud, my ancestors are officially turning over in their graves!” he shrugged stiffly. “Ah, well.”

Evelyn didn’t say anything. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked her right in the eyes. He saw a level of understanding and acceptance in her gaze that made him choke. It reminded him of when he confessed his sexuality to her, fully expecting her to reject him and to be disgusted by him—but it didn’t happen.

_“I think you’re very brave.”_

She unflinchingly spoke her mind and stood up for him to the Revered Mother. And now…now when he was so _conflicted_ about whatever was going on with someone who was supposed to be his sworn enemy, her loyalty to him didn’t waver. Even now she wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed of him, and the knowledge of this was so refreshing. It made the shame he was feeling not so strong.

_I’m very lucky to have her as my closest friend. Perhaps in the next life, we’ll be lucky enough to be siblings._

Evelyn’s smile broadened, and she suddenly reached past Dorian and grabbed a book off the bookshelf. She slid it into his hands. “I think it would do you some good to read this.”

 _The Enigmatic Customs and Lifestyles of the Qun_. He was finally holding it in his hands. He looked up just in time for Evelyn to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I have to go. My work is never finished, after all.”

“What you _really_ mean is that you want to go meet Commander Cullen and snog with him on the battlements,” Dorian teased her.

“ _Really_ , Dorian?!” Evelyn laughed, swatting him on the arm.

“Hey, don’t blame me! _Everyone_ can see you when you two do that! It’s not my fault you two are exhibitionists, Evie!”

Evelyn sputtered indignantly for a moment before both of them burst into laughter. It allowed Dorian, at least for a few moments, to forget about the book he was holding.

Predictably, the next day Dorian was reading the book and _not_ doing the research he was supposed to be doing. Unfortunately, the book shed no new light on Qun culture that he didn’t already know about. Yes, they were like a hive of worker ants. Yes, they had no individuality. Yes, they had a cult mentality of submission and brainwashing. Blah, blah, blah, it was nothing that Dorian didn’t already know about.

Reading though _did_ cause his mind to wander back to the quest where Bull was declared Tal-Vashoth. Evelyn, for whatever reason, had decided that Dorian would be a good companion to join this quest, along with Cassandra. Dorian didn’t think an alliance with the Qun was a good idea, neither did Cassandra, but while Cassandra kept her mouth shut Dorian didn’t cease in telling Evelyn all the way to the Storm Coast how much this was a bad idea.

So there he was, standing in the pouring rain snarking at Gatt for everything negative the elf was saying about Tevinter (even though inwardly Dorian’s was horrified and absolutely disgusted that Gatt’s ex-Tevinter master had brought him, a _child_ , to a warzone like Seheron for “company”) and thinking to himself what a fucking mistake this was. Because while Dorian didn’t exactly have a favorable view of Tevinter, he couldn’t help but defend his homeland from both Gatt and Iron Bull’s one-sided opinions about everything. But as usual, nothing he said made any difference. That mission honest-to-Maker made Dorian genuinely dislike Bull for the first time.

That all changed, however, when Bull was given the impossible task of choosing to save his men or choosing to save the dreadnaught. Dorian remembered looking frantically back and forth and back and forth between the Chargers and Bull, not knowing what Bull would decide. No…no, that wasn’t true. He knew. He knew Bull wanted to save his men. Gatt was threatening him with being turned Tal-Vashoth, the one thing Bull despised. But even with that threat, Bull had responded with “They’re _my men_ ”, and even looked to the Inquisitor for support. Dorian then knew that Bull had unwavering loyalty to the Qun—but he had had enough. He wanted out. He just needed somebody to tell him it was okay.

And unsurprisingly, Evelyn answered without hesitation. “Call the retreat.”

_We…really are a lot alike, aren’t we? We had loyalty to our homelands, but we’ve both become disillusioned with the system. But I don’t think Bull has any chance of going back to change things. Do I?_

Dorian shook his head and flipped over twenty pages to a random page. He felt like he was wasting his time reading the book, but since Evelyn was kind enough to give him “permission” to read the book he felt he should at least oblige her. And Bull, perhaps.

The paragraph he saw on the page he stopped on…gave him pause.

_“There is no convention of marriage in the Qun culture. However, as Tevinter culture sees dragons as gods, Qun culture naturally sees dragons as beasts that must be killed. To kill a dragon in the Qun brings you unlimited glory, and the blood that is drunk brings physical prowess that is unimaginable.”_

_Ah yes, the Reavers_ , Dorian thought. _They drink dragon’s blood to increase their strength. Bull is a Reaver isn’t he? And he gets sexually aroused by the smell of dragon’s blood._ Dorian snorted and continued reading.

_“But while marriage is not the norm in the Qun, you can swear commitment to a single person not unlike marriage. Because of the status symbol of killing a dragon, naturally the greatest gesture of love is to gift your significant other with the body part of a dragon. More specifically, a tooth.”_

Dorian stiffened in his chair. _A tooth?_

_“But not just any dragon tooth. In the Qun, you have to kill the dragon yourself and take the tooth from its corpse. Then you must cut the tooth into two equal halves, and craft a necklace using obsidian. You wear one half of the tooth, and your mate will wear the half. Presenting this dragon tooth necklace is akin to presenting an engagement ring in other cultures. Because of the rarity and the ferocity of dragons in the world, this gift of half a dragon’s tooth is seen as a gesture of true love within the Qun, within a culture where love is almost nonexistent.”_

Dorian gaped at the page. He remembered the dragon’s tooth sitting on his desk in his room, and how he had subconsciously gravitated towards it when they killed the dragon. His entire face turned crimson and he slammed the book shut. _Fasta vas! I…I didn’t know about this custom! But even back then I hung onto that tooth! And Evie encouraged me to take it! Evie!_ He stiffened again. _Wait…if she encouraged me all the way back then, then…then she knew! She knew from the **start** about this…relationship-thing I have with the Bull! Oh, that crafty girl! Playing the innocent act with me!_ he began cackling quietly to himself. _Oh, I’m going to pay her back for this…_

“Dorian Pavus?”

Dorian snapped to attention when he recognized the messenger standing there. “Yes, can I help you?” he asked.

“This arrived for you from Val Royeaux just a little while ago,” the messenger said, holding out a letter.

Dorian saw the handwriting on the envelope and quickly got up and took the letter. “Thank you,” he said. He frowned though when he saw the condition of the seal. “Was this already opened?”

“I-I don’t know, sir,” the messenger said. “That was what the letter’s condition was in when I got it.”

“All right, all right,” Dorian said, waving a dismissive hand and returning to his chair. He saw the messenger leave as he sat down, and he looked at the handwriting on the envelope carefully. He remembered the letter sitting on his desk, and the reply he had written. He’d tried not to be crass, but…

_“I have the money I owe you. Our deal stipulated that I would pay for my family amulet back in the form of **gold** , not political favors! And I don’t know what sort of “political favors” you believe I could secure for you when I’m a ‘Vint in the South!”_

He wanted to believe that he had made his point, and that Ponchard would see the error of his ways and give him back his family amulet. But he wasn’t very optimistic. Sure enough…

_“—really don’t see what the fuss is all about. You can keep the gold that you have, for what need would I have of it? I have plenty of gold. No, what I need from you is far greater. For you see, you are quite the topic of conversation here in Val Royeaux. Your beautiful friendship with Inquisitor Trevelyan is much to be admired. I would like to meet her. I have heard she is very charming, and—”_

“Damn it all!” Dorian growled. He tore the letter to pieces and threw the tiny pieces all over the carpet. He wrung both hands through his hair and groaned in anguish. Why was this happening?! Why was his friendship with Evelyn being used against him like this?! There was no Blighted way he was going to ask Evelyn to meet this selfish bastard! To give him some societal boost and for what?! A stupid family amulet that Dorian was stupid enough to sell?!

_But it’s not just a stupid family amulet. If it was, then it wouldn’t mean so much to me._

Dorian let out a shaky sigh and looked at the mess he had made on the floor. The envelope was still intact, and his gaze shifted to the broken seal once more. _That was broken before it got to me. Someone read the letter before I did. Who was it?_

He didn’t want to think about it, or anything else really. That evening he sought to put this whole mess from his mind. Maybe he…he needed a little comfort too.

Luckily, he didn’t need to say a word. As usual, Bull already knew.

“Ha!” he reached up and grabbed Bull’s shoulder as Bull slammed into him with a sharp thrust. His whole body shuddered his mouth hung open as Bull began pounding hard into him. His eyes squeezed shut and he arched his head back, unable to restrain his voice. He was spread wide, pinned to the bed and at Bull’s mercy, but it was the hottest feeling ever. He felt like he was being fucked into submission by this big, hulking man who had promised, not too long ago, that he would _conquer_ him. Dorian couldn’t get enough and his body squirmed as he panted and groaned with lust.

He reached up, grabbed Bull by his horns, and yanked his head down so that their mouths met. Bull groaned in response, and held his mouth against Dorian’s and moved faster, his hips snapping against him loudly. A sharp whine rumbled from Dorian’s throat as he could feel the heat pooling in his lower body, signaling that his release was not far off. He broke off the kiss with a desperate gasp and tried to reach down and touch himself, but Bull grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand back up so that it was back on his horn.

“You’re going to cum by my cock alone,” Bull promised in a harsh tone. Dorian could nod jerkily and cling to his horns as he rode it out. True to his word Bull did not touch him and Dorian did not touch either, but Bull kept his promise as the hard thrusts were enough to send Dorian over the edge. “ _Kaffas_ , fuck!” Dorian shouted, using the horns as leverage to arch off the bed, his cum hitting his own chest and Bull’s. Bull groaned—it was a desperate sound, almost like anguish—and pounded harder against him and into his body as he met his own release. He gave a full-body shudder and slammed a hand against the headboard as he groaned sharply. Even in his daze, Dorian could see the wood of the headboard splinter under Bull’s grip. It caused his heart to pound a little harder.

Bull leaned his weight against the headboard as he finished, not allowing himself to collapse on top of Dorian. He was panting raggedly and his head hung low just above Dorian’s. Unable to help himself, Dorian reached up and stroked a hand along his side, as though in comfort. Bull responded with a cheeky grin, and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before slowly pulling out and taking a seat beside him on the bed. Bull leaned down over the side of the bed and pulled up a flask from the floor. Dorian noticed that Bull’s arm was trembling slightly as he took a gulp of water. He finished with a loud gasp. “Damn!” he panted. He handed the flask to Dorian. “That was amazing.”

Dorian smirked as he drank from the flask. He didn’t bother wiping the top first. “Flattery will get you anywhere.”

“Hmm,” Bull hummed in response. “You know…the boss came down to see me today.”

“Really?” Dorian looked at him. “Doesn’t Evie always stop in and say hello to us all?”

“She asked me about us.”

Dorian stiffened very slightly, but he shrugged. “And I’m sure you gave her as many crude details as you could.”

Bull shrugged. “Well, I told her about the time you set those curtains—”

“ _Why_ would you tell her that?!” Dorian exclaimed, glaring at him.

“Hey, she wanted to know,” Bull answered nonchalantly. “Don’t tell me _you_ haven’t pressed her for details about her nights with Cull—”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Dorian couldn’t help but laugh a little. “And I’m sure she got a good laugh out of that story.”

“She said she was happy for us.”

Dorian blinked. “…She said that?”

“Yeah. She wished us the best. Wasn’t that nice of her?”

Dorian wasn’t surprised, since Evelyn was already so accepting of him. “Well she gave me her acceptance as well, so it would be odd of her to reject _you_ , wouldn’t it?”

Bull laughed loudly for several moments. Once he was finished he reached out to stroke Dorian’s leg. It wasn’t a sensual gesture, but it was still an intimate gesture. But it still gave Dorian tingles, and it reminded him of his own light-headedness and he laughed as he pressed a hand to his face.

“What’s so funny?” Bull asked as he retrieved the flask.

Dorian shook his head behind his hand. “How…How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“How do you know to give me exactly what I want?”

The hand on his leg stilled. “I’m not giving you want you want, Dorian,” Bull told him, his tone suddenly turning serious.

“Eh?” Dorian lowered his hand to look at Bull, and was startled by the intensity of his stare. “What?”

“I’m not giving you want you want,” Bull repeated himself. He crawled over the bed until he was kneeling in front of Dorian. He spread Dorian’s legs. “I’m giving you what you _need_.”

Dorian blinked with confusion. He didn’t know what Bull was talking about. “…What do you think I need?” he asked softly.

“It’s not about what _I_ think you need,” Bull told him. “It’s what you actually need.”

“Which is…?”

“What you need…” Iron Bull’s hands trailed up his legs to his knees. “Is to be dominated by your bed partner. You’re always so in control of yourself, but deep down you want to relinquish the control and put it in someone else’s hands.” The hands left his knees and trailed down his thighs, stopping short of his groin. “You’ve not had a lot of people you can trust, so you need someone you can trust to give yourself completely. You need the relief of someone taking care of you, but at the same time you want to feel pain within the care.”

“What?!” Dorian sputtered, but the look in Bull’s eye made him pause.

“You feel shame from the pain because subconsciously the pain gives you physical pleasure,” Bull continued. “But you need to feel the pain because it’s a real sensation, and you need it with the pleasure you feel because it maximizes what you’re feeling.”

Dorian flushed with horror. He didn’t want to acknowledge what Bull was saying but he…he was right. Dorian liked rougher sex and rougher handling because of the pain. Not agonizing pain that makes him scream in agony, but prickly pain that tingles at the edge of his senses. Not unlike pleasure. It was humiliating knowing that he enjoyed slight, stinging pain with pleasure, and yet Bull was freely talking about it as though it were not abnormal.

“You need a partner who will give this to you without truly hurting you,” Bull said, leaning forward slightly. “You need someone who won’t try to change what you need, and will make you feel good without the judgment. And most important…” his voice trailed off.

“What?” Dorian asked more softly.

Bull suddenly surged forward, moving up his body until they were face-to-face, and Dorian was unable to look away. “Most important, you need to experience and enjoy what makes you feel good without feeling any shame.”

Dorian stared at him in shock. So…Bull knew, then. Of course he knew. He knew that Dorian was ashamed of what he was feeling, because temptation scared him deeply. He knew that Dorian felt guilty for giving into his desire for Bull, and continued to give in despite the shame he felt about it. Dorian tried to look away then, but Bull pressed his forearms on both sides of his head, holding him in place. Not allowing him to look away.

Dorian hesitated, but finally spoke. “The things you say. When you talk about us in front of everyone. I-If you think I don’t want to feel ashamed, then why—”

“Because you don’t have anything to feel ashamed about,” Bull interjected. “You want me. You like giving yourself to me. And I _like_ that you want me, because I want you just as much.” He leaned a little closer. “I talk about us in front of everyone to show you.”

“Show me?”

“That what we’re doing isn’t anything to be ashamed of. That _I’m_ not ashamed of it. Our friends are not ashamed of it. So _you_ don’t have to be ashamed at all, kadan.”

It was that word again. But Dorian felt a surge of emotions from Bull’s words that made him feel a little angry. It was so _easy_ for Bull to talk about these things when his lifestyle was a lot less restrained than Dorian’s was. But before he could speak, Bull squeezed his arms around his head and continued. “You’re hanging onto shame that you don’t need to hang on to. You don’t need to feel this shame. You need to understand that what you’re feeling—what we’re doing—is okay. You need a lot of things that you refuse to acknowledge, kadan. I want to _give_ you those things that you need.”

There was double meaning there. Bull wasn’t just talking about sex. Dorian could sense it in his tone, and the way he looked at him. He swallowed thickly before continuing. “Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Kadan?” Bull suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it over his heart. Dorian could feel the strong thumping there. “It’s a Qunlat word.”

“I gathered as much.”

“Do you know what it means?”

Dorian shrugged. “I know some of the language, but I’ve never heard that word before.”

“It means “where the heart lies”.”

Dorian felt a cold jolt in his body and he looked at Bull. Bull stared back at him unflinchingly. “You may not have heard the word before because the Qunari don’t use it cheaply. It’s a word of honor reserved only for people who matter to us.”

This was sounding like a love confession. Dorian felt a squirm of discomfort in his belly. His first instinct was to yank his hand free, but he knew that if he even tried to do that it would hurt Bull’s feelings. “…Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he asked lamely.

The Bull smirked very slightly. “Let me put it this way, Dorian; you’re the first partner I ever actually sought out myself.” He shifted his hand over Dorian’s, and linked their fingers.

That was flattering, true, but despite the vagueness of this confession, Dorian was deeply conflicted on how he should reply. Bully told him he shouldn’t feel ashamed of their “relationship”, but what did he really feel for Bull? Did he even know?

_I’ve been betrayed so many times by people I love. And admittedly, I’ve hurt my fair share of people. But I don’t understand myself. I’ve been denying that anything is between us because of the shame this relationship with Bull has caused me, but…but what exactly am I supposed to feel for him?_

Bull lowered his hand and pinned it to the pillow next to his head. He leaned down and capture his mouth in a long, sizzling kiss. Dorian reciprocated it, even though the gesture didn’t feel sexual. Bull’s free hand stroked the side of his face and cupped it, and behind his closed eyelids Dorian could feel that gaze on his face.

_He could be using his Ben-Hassrath training to manipulate me, but since he is Tal-Vashoth there would be nothing to gain from doing such a thing. So…this means he’s telling the truth. He knows what I need, and he…he might actually love me._

Dorian may not have known what he felt, but…it was strange. Somehow, from deep within his being he felt a slight release. As though this tight knot within his subconscious was finally unwinding.

And as he lay there, absorbing the kiss and allowing himself to be handled with care, the shame that had slowly grown smaller and smaller gradually faded away.

* * *

 

It wasn’t so difficult anymore. Dorian realized this two days later, when Evelyn requested that Dorian accompany her to that oddball place called the Black Emporium. She wanted to buy some last minute supplies before she ventured into the Arbor Wilds, and asked for Dorian’s company. Dorian knew it would be a long journey to and from the Black Emporium, and they wouldn’t be back for at least two weeks.

It was because of this that he wasn’t surprised to suddenly find himself hoisted up by the Bull and given a long kiss goodbye. It was out on the battlements, in broad daylight where anyone could see, so Dorian should’ve been mortified and embarrassed.

But…he wasn’t.

“Be safe,” Bull told him, setting him down.

“I’m just going on a shopping trip with Evie,” Dorian huffed, brushing himself off. “It’s not like we’re rushing off into certain death.”

“Still, I want you to be careful, kadan.”

Now that he knew what the endearment meant, Dorian flushed and shifted his weight. “You don’t need to call me that all the time. I understand the meaning well enough.”

“Hey, you should be proud,” Bull protested, folding his arms over his chest. “It’s a title of honor.”

“Yes, I know,” Dorian answered painfully.

“Dorian!” Evelyn called from the bottom of the stairs. Dorian didn’t miss the playful note in her tone and he glared in her direction. “I’m coming,” he called down to her. Bull snorted, and Dorian gave him a short glare. “Try not to get into trouble while I’m gone,” he said, a little more harshly than he intended.

Bull however did not get offended. Instead he leaned in close to speak softly to him. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to cheat on you.”

“T-That is NOT what I meant!” Dorian sputtered. However, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, as though he _had_ meant that.

Bull shrugged. “Just thought I would throw that out there, kadan.”

“Y-You—” for once Dorian was at loss for words. He finally barked out, “I’m leaving now!” and stomped down the stairs towards Evelyn.

“See you when you get back!” Bull called out to him rather loudly. He was even _waving_ to him!

Dorian saw that Evelyn was grinning and he poked her in the arm. “Don’t say anything.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Evelyn said around a laugh. They left the upper courtyard, and Evelyn waved to people who said goodbye to them, and they walked down the steps towards the lower courtyard.

“—Really isn’t fair at all!”

“So it’s true? The Iron Bull is in a relationship with _him_?”

Dorian faltered in his steps, hearing the gossip from the landing above them, but pretended to ignore it as he followed Evelyn.

“The barmaids, the housemaids, even a couple of soldiers! The Iron Bull turned them all down! _All of them_! The only person he’s been with for quite a while now is that Tevinter mage! Iron Bull even referred to him by name when people propositioned him!”

“Well…they _do_ make a handsome couple, I suppose. But it’s such a shame! I’d heard so many stories about what an amazing lover Iron Bull is, but now I don’t have a chance to experience it for myself!”

Dorian’s brow furrowed as the rest of the conversation faded the further they walked away. _So…Bull really has been telling me the truth when he said we were exclusive. I didn’t doubt him, but…wow._

Evelyn looked over her shoulder at him then, and her smile was unmistakable. She had undoubtedly heard everything and Dorian merely rolled his eyes at her. _Well, there’s enough gossip around here about Evie’s love life that I shouldn’t be surprised. Ah well._

They reached the Black Emporium a week later, and Dorian idly wandered around trying to ignored the… _thing_ in the center of the Emporium. Evelyn had brought quite a bit of money with her and kept going from table to table buying stuff. Dorian checked himself out in the mirror, and even blew a kiss at his own reflection. Strange though…the mirror morphed slightly. One moment he looked the same, and then suddenly his hair was platinum blonde! He quickly tugged on the strands and looked at them. Oh no—now his hair really _was_ blonde!

“WAUGH!” Dorian ran away from the mirror and onto the opposite side of the Emporium. Xenon the Antiquarian had far too much fun laughing at him. Panting raggedly, Dorian checked his hair once more. To his immense relief, it had returned to its original color.

_I don’t know what that mirror was, but I look hideous with blonde hair._

Dorian straightened, but paused at what he saw on the table he’d leaned against to catch his breath. He quickly realized that it was a table that had crafting materials on it.

And in the center of the table for sale, was obsidian.

_“But not just any dragon tooth. In the Qun, you have to kill the dragon yourself and take the tooth from its corpse. Then you must cut the tooth into two equal halves, and craft a necklace using obsidian. You wear one half of the tooth, and your mate will wear the half.”_

Dorian flushed, and straightened. No…was he supposed to buy obsidian? And then make a necklace for Bull as a sign of their commitment? When _he_ didn’t really know what he felt for Bull?

_“Kadan.”_

Bull’s voice rumbled in his mind and Dorian shivered involuntarily. He couldn’t take his eyes off the ore. He finally shifted his gaze to the price tag at the edge of the table, hoping that it was too expensive for him to buy. He shifted with discomfort when he saw the price tag read “84 gold”. It was _ridiculously_ cheap!

 ** _“Handle the merchandise with care!”_** Xenon rumbled ominously.

“Yes, I know!” Dorian snapped over his shoulder. Grumbling under his breath, his reached for his coin purse and tossed the exact change into a bowl on the table before grabbing one piece of obsidian. Holding it in his hands suddenly made him feel embarrassed. _Great, I bought it._

“Dorian?” Evelyn came over to him and Dorian hastily shoved the obsidian into his satchel. “I’m ready to go. Are you?”

“Yes, let’s,” Dorian said. He let out a shaky breath as he followed Evelyn towards the door. The obsidian however felt like a giant weight dragging him down.

_I’m not really going to make that necklace…am I?_

* * *

 

They returned to Skyhold a week later, and Evelyn quickly disappeared with her advisors and Morrigan to prepare for their campaign into the Arbor Wilds. Not once during their trip did Evelyn mention the campaign to Dorian. While Dorian was sure she didn’t want to stress over it until the right time, it also made Dorian aware of something.

_She’s not going to take me with her this time._

Evelyn had taken Dorian with her to Redcliffe Castle (well she _had_ to in that case), he fought alongside her during the Red Templar invasion of Haven, and he went with her during the siege on Adamant. This would be the first time she would be leaving him behind on a major mission. It felt…strange to Dorian, but at the same time he was a bit relieved to sit this one out.

But he was still consciously aware of the obsidian in his satchel, and he hurried to his room to unload his burden. He reached his room and still on the threshold. His broken bed had been replaced with a new one. Dorian quickly sat down and bounced on the mattress slightly to test the strength of the bed. It didn’t waver.

_Well, that was nice of them to replace my bed while I was gone. Although I have a feeling Bull will try to break it again if I invite him back here._

He left his satchel on the bed and set about unchanging out of his armor. That was when he noticed something on his desk…and he realized that the bed wasn’t the only new item in the room.

Dorian blinked rapidly, and his heart leapt into his throat. There, sitting in the center of his desk…was the Pavus family amulet.

He gasped and surged forward, grabbing the crest in both hands. Dear Maker, it was the real thing! It was his family amulet, finally returned to him! But how?!

_Did Ponchard see the error of his ways and give this back to me? Or—_

That was when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the desk. It wasn’t in an envelope, and it wasn’t the same type of paper Ponchard used. Dorian snatched the note up and unfolded it. There were only two sentences scrawled in crude handwriting in in the center of the piece of paper, but these two sentences caused Dorian to stiffen.

_“You can thank the Chief properly for this later. You’re welcome, Mage._

_\- Cremisius Aclassi”_

Dorian stood there frozen, staring at the piece of paper for several long moments. After a while his gaze shifted back to his family amulet. Then the paper. It flickered with rapid succession between the two several times before his gaze finally rested on his amulet.

Anger surged through him fiercely, and he crushed Krem’s note in his fist. Throwing the note aside and growling in a rather undignified manner, Dorian stormed out of his room.

* * *

 

_“Enchanter, come to me! Enchanter, come to me!”_

Dorian could’ve sworn the Herald’s Rest went silent as he stormed inside, although Maryden continued to sing. In his corner, Krem was sitting on the back of his chair drinking his usual bottle by himself. He gave Dorian a nod, but Dorian only glared at him as he stormed over to the Iron Bull, who was sitting in his usual spot. “Hey, you’re back!” Bull greeted him enthusiastically.

“We need to talk,” Dorian snapped at him. More conversations silenced around them, and people turned to look at them. They were probably wondering why Dorian was still in his battlemage armor.

“Sure,” Bull said, quickly standing up. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Dorian followed Bull up the stairs towards his room. He didn’t care that people were staring; he was far too angry to care. He clenched his family amulet in his fist, and his anger continued to mount.

_He got my amulet back, but I never once mentioned it to him! He invaded my privacy and acted without consulting me!_

Bull opened the door to his room and allowed Dorian to enter first before closing it behind him. “What’s wrong?” he immediately asked.

“What is this?!” Dorian demanded, holding up his family amulet.

Bull stared at it briefly before answering. “That’s something that belongs to you, isn’t it?”

“Where did you get it?!”

Bull shrugged. “Where else? From the guy that took it from you.”

“He _didn’t_ take it from me!” Dorian snapped at him. “I made the foolish mistake of selling it to him when I ran out of money coming all the way down here from Tevinter! I’d been saving my money to buy it back from him!”

“You _had_ been saving,” Bull pointed out. “Which means you had the money to pay him back. But he wasn’t giving it back to you.”

“That’s not your concern! I was taking care of this myself, you had _no_ right to interfere! You had no right to invade my privacy like this!”

“How did I invade your privacy?” Bull asked him. His tone was incredulous.

“I’m not stupid, you bloody git!” Dorian could feel his vocal chords straining from the shouting but he was too angry to care. “My last letter from him—it was tampered with! Someone read it before I could, and _don’t_ try to say it wasn’t you!”

“What letter?”

“The last I last received! _And_ the letter that was on my desk! Do you expect me to believe that you didn’t read either one?!”

“Why would I read your letters?” Bull demanded. His tone however was calm. “They’re your business.”

“If you didn’t read them, then how did you even find out about this?!”

“Red told me.”

Dorian stilled. He gaped at Bull. “…What?”

“Red told me,” Bull repeated himself. “After you left with Boss I had to go see her because I caught a guard acting shifty. She told me about your issue then.”

Dorian sputtered, and heat flooded his face. “A…Wait. It was _Leliana_ who read my letter?!”

“I honestly don’t know. She just said that you had an issue with a merchant in Val Royeaux, so she told me where to find him and we paid him a visit.”

“’We’? As in—”

“Just me and Krem.” Bull paused before continuing. “And Dalish. And Grim. And Skinner. And—”

“You took half of your Chargers just to pay him a _“visit”_?!” Dorian scrubbed a hand furiously over his face before pointing angrily at Bull. “What did you do to get this back?! If you killed him, I swear I’ll—”

“What would I gain from killing him?” Bull interrupted. “All we did was ask him very politely what needed to be done to get your amulet back. He looked about ready to shit his fancy pants but he relented and asked if we could go and negotiate to get him on some merchant’s council or something.”

“And you just _waltzed_ into this merchant’s council place and got him on it?!”

“Nah, we went and invited ourselves to some Orlesian merchant’s home who happened to be on this council and asked if he could put the bastard on it.” Bull snorted. “He was cooperative.”

And of course, one Orlesian noble wasn’t going to say no to somebody looking like the Iron Bull! Dorian sighed painfully and held onto his glare. “And why would you do any of this?”

“Why not? That amulet is obviously something valuable to you, and even though you lost it you tried to get it back through honest means. It’s just that you weren’t dealing with someone who was acting honest.” Bull shrugged, though he had a look of concern on his face. “I thought you would be happy getting it back.”

“It’s not about merely getting it back,” Dorian told him sharply. “I wanted to take care of this on my own! If I wanted any help with this, then I would’ve taken this to Evie or even to you! But now—now that you’ve handled this for me, I’m indebted to you! And I don’t _want_ to be indebted to anyone!”

“Then you don’t have to be.” Bull stepped closer to him, but Dorian stepped away from him. “I didn’t do this expecting a favor. I just did it for you, kadan.”

“Y-You have to realize I can’t accept that!” Dorian waved his hand furiously. “I’m not going to just allow you to do something like this for me! You put me into a position where I _have_ to pay you back! And…” he snapped his teeth together and let out a sharp sigh. He looked down at the amulet in his hands, still not believing that he finally had it back.

_But I didn’t want it back like this._

“Hey.” Bull came over to stand beside him. “Can you please enjoy just having it back? I didn’t get it for you to ask you for anything in return. I don’t know what sort of value this thing has to ‘Vints, but what mattered to me is that it has value to _you_. That was why I got it back for you.”

Dorian held the amulet in both hands. He felt a surge of emotions that thankfully had nothing to do with anger. After a moment he hugged the amulet to his chest and closed his eyes. He could feel a burning sensation behind his eyelids and he forced himself to calm down before he started bawling.

_I have it back. I finally have it back._

“I apologize for my behavior.” He kept his voice low to keep it steady. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Bull. “I want to thank you, but I lack the words to convey just how much this means to me.” He leaned up onto his toes and reached for Bull’s face. Bull responded to the gesture and leaned down to claim his lips. The kiss was soft, not sexual but satisfyingly sweet. Dorian groaned, and slid both arms around his shoulders as Bull hoisted him up to give him more leverage to kiss him.

His heart was pounding strongly, and he felt a giddiness that made him laugh around the kiss. He pulled back and opened his eyes, and was embarrassed to feel a teardrop slide out of each eye. Bull however pulled him closer and pressed kisses to his face and Dorian leaned into them, feeling a warmth inside his body that felt alien to him. It was so strange…not too long ago he felt so ashamed of being held and handled like this by the Bull. But now Dorian couldn’t even reach for that shame within him, and none of the self-doubt or ugliness he’d been feeling for so long even lingered at the edge of his subconscious.

_He confessed to me, but I didn’t know how I felt about him. But this feeling—oh Maker, I just want to stay like this. I thought I didn’t know what I felt for him, but I…maybe I do love him back?_

He groaned, and hung onto Bull a little tighter. He’d denied himself of so many things for so long because he was afraid of temptation. Everything felt like temptation. He gave in to temptation with the Bull, but along the way it had grown into something more than the physical. Dorian didn’t know when it had happened, but now he was more aware than before what he was feeling.

“I will repay you,” he promised, and Bull paused to look at him. “I don’t know how, but I will.”

Bull rumbled softly and leaned forward to nuzzle at his ear. “If you want to repay me, I have a few ideas.”

Dorian snorted. “Such as?”

Bull laughed, and spun him around so that they were facing the bed. “I’d prefer to show rather than tell.”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh, even as Bull tossed him onto the bed. But even as Bull climbed up on him and proceeded to pin his hands, one final thought surfaced to his mind.

_I **will** repay him. And I know exactly what to do._

* * *

 

Muttering several Tevene curse words, Dorian positioned the blade carefully against the dragon’s tooth that was resting on the requisitions table. It was the only dragon’s tooth he had, so he had to make absolutely sure that he cut it into perfect halves on the first try. “Ha!” he shouted, and slammed the blade down. To his immense relief the blade cut through the tooth with a single blow. _And_ they were equal halves!

_Must be my lucky day._

Behind him, Sir Morris watched on in silence. Skyhold was empty due to the Inquisition going on their campaign to the Arbor Wilds. As Dorian expected Evelyn did not ask him to come along but instead took Solas, Cole, and Varric. But Dorian was pleased because it meant he could craft this bloody necklace without too many prying eyes.

And he could _hopefully_ give the necklace to Bull in peace. However, that blighted book did not describe _how_ one was supposed to make the necklace with just using a dragon’s tooth and obsidian, so Dorian was working on this without a guide. So he decided to get a little creative with his magic. Sir Morris yelped when Dorian used his magic to morph and mold the obsidian into intricate designs onto both halves. It was very important that the design on both halves matched, but he tried hard not to give it too much of a Tevinter flare. It would look amazing, sure, but he knew Bull wouldn’t have like it.

Finally, with a little less mana, five minutes later Dorian was tying both halves with expensive chord he had brought in Val Royeaux and they were finished. “There!” he said breathlessly, holding them both up with grin.

“That’s a lot of effort to put into making a necklace,” Sir Morris quipped behind him. But Dorian was too happy to care about the comment. “Thank you for letting me use the table. Good day, then.”

Dorian walked out into the upper courtyard and paused. There were several groups of people talking rapidly. He knew something _big_ had happened. He looked up towards the stairs and his jaw dropped when he saw _Evelyn_ walking down them!

He stuffed the necklaces into a pocket and raced over to her. “What happened?!” he demanded. “How did you get back here so quickly?!”

“We jumped through an Eluvian,” Evelyn responded.

Dorian gaped at her but Evelyn shrugged. “We found it in the Arbor Wilds. It was what Corypheus was looking for there.”

“A-And you just _jumped_ through an Eluvian to get back here?”

“Well, that wasn’t the _only_ thing. The Eluvian was tied to something called the Well of Sorrows.” Evelyn shook her head. “There was unfathomable power within that well, and Lady Morrigan begged me to allow her to drink it. _I_ didn’t know what it was but she seemed to know, so I let her do it.”

Dorian let out a sharp breath and pressed a hand over his heart. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that. I would’ve been furious if you have dabbled with power you didn’t know or understand.”

Evelyn forced a smile at him. “I’m glad you feel that way, because I have a lot of people angry at me over my decision.”

“And why would they be angry with you?”

Evelyn shrugged. “I’m used to it. Some people approve of my decisions, and others disapprove.”

“Well I think you made the right decision,” Dorian told her.

“Thank you. Now, I need to run an errand. I’ll see you later.”

Dorian said his goodbyes to Evelyn. His gaze then shifted towards the tower where Bull’s room was, and he pressed a hand over the dragon’s tooth in his pocket. _Things are moving faster around here. I better give this to him._

To his surprise, however, Bull wasn’t in a pleasant mood when he went up to see him.

“How could she do that?!” he fumed, shaking his head. “Giving that sort of power to some mysterious mage?! Why would the Boss allow someone else—someone we don’t know can be trusted—to accept that sheer power?!”

“I’m glad she did it,” Dorian said, leaning on the footboard. “Evie didn’t know what sort of power that was, so the risk was—”

“Then neither one of them should’ve touched it!” Bull snapped. He was clenching and unclenching his fists in fury.

“Then Corypheus would’ve gotten it,” Dorian pointed out.

“Then Boss should’ve drunken from that Well! If there’s anyone in the entire world who should have that power, it should be her! Better her than _anybody_ else! Allowing that woman to take that power, when we don’t know her motives and even who she really is, was a risk that might come back to haunt us all!” he grunted and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t believe she do this!”

“And what if she _did_ drink from the Well?!” Dorian demanded, standing up. “What if the power had killed Evie?! Where would we all be now?! Look, I don’t trust Lady Morrigan either but Evie risks her life enough with everything else going on! She didn’t know what she was dealing with, but Morrigan did, so why not let Morrigan have that power?!”

Bull glared at him, and Dorian paused. “So you would risk the safety of possibly the entire world just to spare the Boss?”

“Evie trusted her enough to drink from that Well,” Dorian said defensively. “So I’m going to trust her judgment. Thus far Evie has _not_ been wrong with her decisions! She brought the mages on as full allies, and not one of us have been possessed or betrayed her! She brought the Gray Wardens on as full allies, and they’ve bent over backwards trying to redeem themselves! Evie has proven that she doesn’t make these decisions lightly, so I trust her to make the right decision! _You_ should trust in her too, Bull!”

Bull was still breathing heavily and he looked away. Then he let out a loud, long sigh. “You speak very strongly of her.”

Dorian immediately bristled. “Don’t you dare—”

Bull turned to look at him fully. “You’re making me jealous.”

“E-EH?!” Dorian exclaimed, taking a step back.

Bull began to slowly advance on him, and Dorian walked backwards away from him. “I wish you would speak this strongly about me.”

“L-Look,” Dorian said, raising his hands. “Evelyn is my dearest friend. She’s the first person who’s ever accepted me for who I am. Of course I’m going to speak strongly of her. I—oof!” his legs met the side of the bed and he fell backwards onto it.

Bull stood in front of him and tilted his chin back so they were forced to look at each other. But Bull didn’t look angry anymore. “You don’t understand when I’m teasing, do you?”

“What?”

“I know exactly what your relationship with the Boss is, and what you feel for her. I thought I would have some fun with you, but you’re not responding appropriately.”

“R-Respon…” Dorian trailed off and swatted his hand away. “Don’t use your Ben-Hassrath mind games on me!”

“You’re right. Why use words when I can use my mouth for other things?”

Dorian turned crimson at his crude question, but gasped Bull sank down to his knees to kiss him. Dorian felt silly that his body melted every single time that scarred mouth crushed over his own. It never ceased to amaze him that his body couldn’t get enough of Bull no matter how many times they had sex.

No…it wasn’t just his body anymore. Dorian himself couldn’t get enough of Bull.

Bull released his mouth and pulled at his collar to suck at his neck. Dorian remembered why he had come there, even as his neck arched back. “Wait,” he moaned softly. But Bull didn’t stop, and one large dropped between Dorian’s legs to rub at his groin through his pants. Dorian forced his mind to clear and he pushed at Bull’s shoulder. “Katoh,” he said finally, though the word tasted bitter on his tongue.

True to his word, Bull immediately stopped and took his hands off of him. “What wrong?” he asked.

Dorian shook his head. “Before this goes further I have something to give to you.”

Bull visibly relaxed, but he frowned. “I don’t want you using that word unless you’re truly uncomfortable with what I’m doing.”

Dorian shrugged. “Well, you didn’t listen to me when I told you to wait.” He fumbled with his pocket and pulled out both necklaces. “I was thinking of how to repay you for getting my amulet back, and I think this is a sufficient thank you.” He held both halves in his hands for Bull to see.

Bull looked down and his eye went wide. Dorian could’ve sworn the color drained from his face as he stared at the necklaces. He didn’t say a word, and Dorian flushed with mild embarrassment. “L-Look,” he said, a little curter than he wanted. “I have a feeling that things are going to moving faster towards the end of this war. I have no doubt we will be victorious, but in the event that something we to happen to either one of us, I don’t want to have any regrets. What you did for me meant a great deal to me, and I…” he hesitated, cursing himself for not having his usual way with words. “I can do no better than to give you something that would mean a great deal to you.”

Bull reached down and squeezed both halves of the tooth in one large hand. “H…How did you know about this?” he asked. His tone was very soft.

“I-I read about it,” Dorian responded lamely.

Bull laughed loudly, and leaned up towards his face. “Do you know the significance of this?”

“A-Ah, it’s like exchanging…w-w-wedding rings, I suppose.” Great, now he was even _more_ embarrassed. “I-I’m not saying we—”

“It means we are together. Always. No matter how far apart we are.” Bull lifted his hand, holding one of the necklaces. He slipped it around Dorian’s neck, and tied it so that the tooth rested just above his heart. It wasn’t as heavy as Dorian expected. “Your turn.” Bull grabbed Dorian’s wrists and raised his hands. “Put it on me, kadan.”

Dorian sucked in a sharp breath. The way Bull was looking at him, he…Dorian looked down to untie the chord and reached up to wrap it around Bull’s neck. He positioned it so that the tooth was also directly over Bull’s heart, and withdrew his hands. “Happy?” he asked.

Bull responded with a groan, and promptly tackled him onto the bed. _Well, there’s my answer,_ he thought sheepishly.

“Kadan,” Bull groaned, kissing his face. “My heart.” He yanked at his shirt and sucked at the exposed skin.

“Y…You like throwing such words around easily, don’t you?” Dorian said breathlessly, arching his head back.

“I wouldn’t say them if I didn’t mean them.” Bull licked at his navel. “Just like how I know you wouldn’t have gotten this for me if you didn’t mean it.”

It was true. But the reminder embarrassed Dorian so he didn’t say a word. He didn’t deny it though…and thankfully, Bull noticed that too.

* * *

 

Yes…the end was coming close. But Dorian didn’t feel dread. He was feeling relaxed, far more released than he was when he’d first arrived from Tevinter. He knew it was because of the Bull.

And he noticed how much things had changed between them. Since Bull had given his amulet back, and Dorian gave him the dragon’s tooth, Dorian himself was a lot less restrained. He was still embarrassed by the lummox, but he was no longer beating himself up over his decision to allow himself to be consumed by the Iron Bull. Funny how he’d first thought it was the biggest mistake of his life, and now he was happy he made the rash decision that one night to seek the Iron Bull at the Herald’s Rest.

Temptation was his greatest fear, and it had shamed him to give in to the desire he had felt for the Bull. But Bull—and even their friends, surprisingly—showed Dorian that he had nothing to be ashamed of with that beast. Even _if_ he lacked any sort of tact.

_But I can live with it. Someone has to._

* * *

 

Dorian finished getting dressed. His half of the dragon’s tooth was resting directly over his heart. He looked down at it for a moment, and then turned to face Iron Bull. The Bull was snoring obnoxiously, still in a deep sleep. His half of the dragon’s tooth was resting upon his chest.

Dorian walked over, and leaned over the bed slightly. He was careful, because he didn’t want to wake Bull up. Very carefully, he brushed a kiss over his brow. “ _Vitae benefaria, amatus_ ,” he spoke softly.

Abruptly, Bull stopped snoring and his eye snapped open. Dorian yelped in surprise and jumped back, but Bull swiftly grabbed his arm and Dorian suddenly found himself rolled up underneath him. He tried to sit up, but Bull was on him and kissing, his large hands ripping the shirt off his body.

Maybe—Maybe he should’ve expected this. Dorian should’ve guessed Bull would understand some Tevene. Especially an Tevene term of endearment like ‘ _amatus_ ’.

Dorian would’ve been furious that Bull had literally ripped the clothes from his body, and so he had _nothing_ to wear when he left the room. But when Bull looked at him with a heated gaze full of lust—and _love_ , even—and when he turned his full attention to Dorian’s body, for the moment he didn’t mind at all.

It wasn’t so bad, really.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In a move of shameless self-promotion, I would like to let everyone know that I've self-published a fantasy book on the Kindle through Amazon. It's the first book in a series and it has LGBTQ themes, so if you're interested feel free to check it out and review. Here's the link: https://www.amazon.com/Hard-Journey-Ahead-Blessed-Child-ebook/dp/B01N7E4L8P/ref=sr_1_2?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1487933997&sr=1-2&keywords=the+hard+journey+ahead.


End file.
